Discovering Truth
by stephSY
Summary: Dolores Umbridge found a book containing life about Harry Potter. She is determined to expose his 'lies' and show how attention seeking brat he really is.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Dolores Jane Umbridge walked down the halls of Hogwarts. She was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice the students parting away from her, some in fear and some in disgust.

Unfortunately, she couldn't find any faults in teachers, but she certainly could get that filthy half-breed, Rubeus Hagrid, out of Hogwarts. He had taught the fifth years about thestrals-_thestrals_, out of all things! Such a mindless idiot.-which were declared as 'dangerous' by the Ministry. Maybe she could also get that Trelawney out as well. Everyone knew what a fraud she was, so it should be easy.

She was so close to becoming the Headmistress of Hogwarts, she just knew she was. Dumbledore was getting old, and if only one more trouble happened, she would make sure he get kicked out of his position. Then, the Minister would put her into the old man's position!

The thought made her gleeful, and slight smile appeared on her face. Oh, how she longed for power. Maybe she could make another rule to make sure something happened. Perhaps she could use that Potter boy. Even after she used a blood quill on him, he just didn't stop spreading his lies. The rumors were that he and his friends made an illegal group to practice spells, which was clearly against one of the rules she made.

Umbridge paced back and forth, trying to think of a way to find that group. If that happened, surely it will effect Dumbledore and the boy. But the question was, _how?_ How was she going to get proof of that illegal group? Suddenly, a door appeared on the wall, startling her.

Umbridge frowned. It wasn't there a second ago. Cautiously, she pulled her wand out and advanced slowly towards the mysterious door.

The door opened to reveal a library. It was the most huge library she had ever saw, with books in every shelf, and was beautifully decorated. But Umbridge was disappointed. She was hoping it was where that Weasley twin planned their pranks or where Potter and his friends held that illegal meeting.

She turned around, intending to leave. But before she reached the door, the title of the books caught her attention. Every book had a name of a student. _Cho Chang, Susan Bones, Colin Creevey..._ She wondered if the students had written these books, but dismissed the idea. There was absolutely no way Crabbe and Goyle wrote a book.

An idea struck her and Umbridge immediately put it into action. She strolled between shelves, searching for a book about a particular student. After few minutes, she found a book, much more thicker than rest of the other books. Umbridge leviated them towards her and to her delight, the title showed whose life it contained.

_Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>"Every student must come to the Great Hall in 5 minutes. There will be no exception."<p>

Sickly sweet voice rang out, alerting students of Hogwarts. They made their way towards the Great Hall, wondering why they were called. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table, and to their surprise, other people came in. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Weasley families and Snuffles, Sirius in his dog form.

When he spotted Harry, Snuffles ran up to him and started licking his face, barking happily.

"Oi! Snuffles, Get off!"

Finally, he let Harry go, who casted a cleaning charm on himself, and lied down beside Harry and his friends. Harry grinned, feeling a lot better with his godfather.

After students settled down, Umbridge stood up. She seemed to be in very good mood and Harry's happiness of seeing his godfather vanished. If she was happy then something very bad will happen, most likely to him. His suspicious was confirmed by Umbridge, who announced that they were going to read about his life.

"What?"

"You can't do that!"

Harry barely heard his friends protesting because he was having a hard time processing this. He knew she hated him but _this_? It was outrageous! He snapped back to reality when Sirius began growling next to him. He was baring his sharp teeth so he looked really intimidating. Some people, especially Professor McGonagall and Hagrid, looked angry which comforted him a little. At least he wasn't completely alone.

"_Enough_! We will read these books and we will discover truths!"

At this, Umbridge looked at Harry, as if expecting him to yell out insults, which will only cause him more troubles. So instead, he folded his arms and glared at her, scowl in his face.

"Fine! But how do we know if this is true? It might be full of rubbish for all we know."

"I assure you Mr Potter that the books contain truths only. Aurors and even Headmaster performed a truth spell on it." Amelia Bones replied. Harry was relieved to see her throwing a disapproving look towards Umbridge and Minister. Not all people in the Ministry agreed to this idea after all.

"This book contain the past and future of Mr. Potter's life and it is divided into seven sections. Classes will be cancelled while we read this book. There will be breakfast break and lunch break and students were to go to their dormitories at nine o'clock and return at seven o'clock."

Harry groaned mentally. There was no way he could get out of this. Why did these kind of things happened to him?

"You alright, Harry?"

Remus Lupin, who had came to sit next to him, asked, his voice full of concern. Harry shrugged, looking rather calm. But he could feel his anger boiling and was screaming in his mind. Oh, how he hated that woman! As if reading his mind, his friends tried to cheer him up.

"Come on, mate, it won't be that bad. I mean, Snuffles might even have a chance to go outside."

"They'll also have to acknowledge Voldemort's (Ron jumped at this, causing Harry and Hermione to roll their eyes) return."

Harry smiled at Ron and Hermione in thanks. His mood improved a lot now, and even more when Ginny squeezed his hand.

"And we might even get to know your future. Oh, this will be interesting." She teased, smiling at him.

Her warm hands gave him comfort, and Harry unconsciously leaned into her. Yes, there were benefits of reading that bloody book. Sirius will be free and he could show them that he wasn't lying. His future-self would've fought Voldemort again, so maybe he could also learn how to defeat Voldemort.

_Reading my life don't sound too bad_, Harry thought as he watched Umbridge preparing to read.


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Umbridge cleared her throat and announced the first book's title.

"**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**."

Many people who heard the title frowned. They had no idea how philosopher's stone concerned Harry Potter. But the said boy groaned and buried his head to his arm. Although the book might have positive effects, such as Sirius's freedom, he absolutely did _not_ want everyone to find out about his secrets.

Suddenly, memories flashed by. Voldemort's head sticking out at the back of Quirrell, basilisk preparing to attack, and hundreds of dementors reaching out to him. Worst of all, Cedric lying dead, his lifeless eyes staring at nothing. Harry shuddered, forcing himself to calm down. He was startled to find Snuffles, staring at him. He didn't say anything, but the question was clear.

_You alright, Harry?_

Harry smiled, and scratched behind his ears. He wrapped his arms around the animagus and hugged him tight, taking in his warmth. It felt so good to see his godfather again, even if he was in dog form. It helped a lot to ignore stares and whispers he was getting.

**The Boy Who Lived**

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Huh, I wonder how Harry is related to them. He's always involved with something strange and mysterious." Ron said, faking a surprise. Neville nodded in agreement, and they both burst out laughing when the said teen let out an angry "Oi!"

** Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. **

"What are drills?" A pureblood from Hufflepuff asked, puzzled.

"It's a machine that makes holes." Professor Burbage, Muggle Studies teacher, replied.

"But why would muggles make holes?" The same boy asked again, confused again.

"Muggles are weird." His friend told him, with a serious look on his face. It didn't reduce his friend's confusion.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. **

"Well, isn't he an attractive man." Lavender remarked sarcastically.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the ****usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. **

"So that's where you got your spying from!" Harry looked offended by what Hermione said. He was _not_ like his aunt!

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

People who met Dudley burst out laughing. Others were completely lost, and looked at them for explanation. Harry, who had finally calmed down, gave them an answer.

"Dudley is anything but small. I mean, he was the size of a baby killer whale last year!"

"Harry, don't be mean!"

"What? It's true!"

Hermione prepared to retort but a loud "Hem, hem!" stopped her.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.**

"Really? What is it?" Curious first year from Ravenclaw asked aloud, then blushed when everyone turned to look at her.

** They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. **

"WHAT?"

All of the teachers yelled, their face red with fury. McGonagall's wand shot several sparks that almost set a fire on the table. Snape managed to not show any emotions on his face, but he was seething silently. His hands were clenched tightly to fists, but no one noticed it.

Remus was scowling darkly, muttering something under his breath. Nobody dared to stay close enough to hear it. Sirius started growling, baring his sharp white teeth. Harry shook his head. If they were reacting this badly to this one piece of information, he really didn't want to find out what they will do when they learn how Dursleys were treating him.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish **

"That's not even a word!" Entire Ravenclaw yelled in rage. How dare they make up such a word!

**as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. **

"Well, I shudder to think what would happen if _they_ arrived in my house." Ginny scoffed. She held her nose high in the air, causing Harry to snort in amusement.

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.  
><strong>

"A child like what? Harry's wonderful child!"

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Remus huffed, and Harry was surprised to see many people nodding their head in agreement. He blushed and murmured a quiet thanks.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts,**

"What? Then what have we been reading?" Fred asked in a mock shock.

"It seems like we had been reading a useless information! What a waste of time. Why didn't we read from here?" George cried out in a fake anger, crossing his arms over his chest.

Many people rolled their eyes at the still 'upset' twins.

**there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,**

The twins cried out, "Why would he pick the most boring tie?", but it went ignored.

** and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.  
><strong>

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. **

"He encourage that behaviour?" Mrs. Weasey exclaimed, truly horrified. If it had been her child, she wouldn't have let it pass.

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.  
><strong>

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map.**

"What?"

Almost entire students asked, but not surprisingly, several Ravenclaw and Hermione figured it out.

''Oh, it's an animagus, isn't it?"

They yelled excited to find out the answer. However, most students looked lost again. Hermione immediately lurched into answering an unasked question.

"An animagus is a wizard or a witch who can morph him or herself into an animal at will."

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. **

"Do you think the cat is Professor McGonagall?" A Katie whispered to Angelina, who just shrugged.

"I don't know. But why would she be there?" This time, it was Katie who shrugged. George and Fred, who were listening to their conversation, grinned at them.

"Hey, Katie, Angelina, wanna bet five galleons if the cat is Professor or not?"

"Okay, I vote it's not." Angelina said, accepting the bet. Katie also voted along with her.

**As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.  
><strong>

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. **

"What's wrong with cloaks?" A pureblood from Slytherin frowned. He didn't find anything strange in their clothes.

"Muggles don't wear cloaks anymore. To them, it's an unusual sight." Hermione explained. He frowned even more, shaking his head.

"Muggles are weird." He remarked, mostly to himself.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! **

"Yes, the nerve of him! How dare he wear that weird cloak in front of me!" Fred shouted in rage, puffing out his chest to make himself bigger.

"Nobody should wear those funny clothes! How dare you wear those things in front of us!" George also exclaimed, gesturing wildly at the people wearing cloaks. Many chuckled amusedly, while teachers sent them disapproving glare. The twin didn't even flinch.

When they looked at each other's outfit, they gave a horrified gasp as if noticing they were wearing cloaks for the first time. They started wailing about how "horrible clothes" they were wearing and how "embarrassed they were for wearing these cloaks".

"Mr. Weasley! Sit down right now!" Umbridge shrieked in anger, and after a while, the twin finally set down. Their cloaks were now changed into set of muggle clothes, which they were wearing with proud smiles.

**But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. ****The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.  
><strong>

"He's really one track minded, isn't he?" Padma asked to no one in particular, but Harry answered anyways.

"You have no idea."

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swoop ing past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. **

"They don't see owls? But how are mails delivered then?" Many purebloods asked, their eyes wide with shock.

"Muggles don't use owls for mails. In fact, they hardly see an actual owl." Professor Burbage answered before Hermione could.

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. **

"What a productive day." Neville remarked dryly.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road**

"What? Did I hear it correctly?" Harry asked in disbelief.

** to buy himself a bun from the bakery.  
><strong>

"Oh, right. Never mind then."

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.  
><strong>

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"  
><strong>

All adults, except for Fudge and Umbridge, bowed their heads in respect. Even Snape lowered his head, but Harry didn't see it because he was staring at the table to avoid pitying looks he was getting. Couldn't they understand he didn't want their pity?

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.  
><strong>

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. **

"He doesn't even know your name?" Colin Creevey asked in shock. To him, everyone should at least know his hero's name. Harry just shrugged.

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. **

"Lily would have never named you other than Harry. She liked that name." Lupin told him. Harry immediately perked up at the information about his mother. Any information related to his parents, however small it may seem to others, was priceless to him.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...  
><strong>

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.  
><strong>

"Did that person get injured?" A first year from Hufflepuff gasped worriedly.

**"Sorry," **

"I didn't know he knew that word." Harry said with genuine surprise.

**he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare,**

"Professor Flitwick, was that you?" Several students asked, interested. The said professor chuckled and nodded, confirming their thoughts.

** "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"  
><strong>

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.  
><strong>

"It fit?" Harry asked. He knew his uncle's size, and it was impossible for any person to hug him.

Professor Flitwick chuckled again. "No, I couldn't even reach his back from the front."

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.  
><strong>

The twins looked horrified. Imagination was everything to them. How someone could live without it, they had no idea.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.  
><strong>

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. **

Katie and Angelina groaned. The cat sounded like Professor McGonagall. They could see George and Fred grinning at them across the table. They made a mental note to not bet against the twin.

**Was this normal cat behavior? **

"No, but it's normal Professor McGonagall behavior." George said out loud, just to tease Katie and Angelina, who just groaned.

**Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.  
><strong>

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). **

"Brat." Many people said.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:  
><strong>

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. **

"Hey, that's my dad! I heard him talking about this." Tonks said, smiling at what her dad had said.

**"Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"  
><strong>

**"Well, Ted," **

"See? He was my dad."

"No one argued with you Tonks." Remus said, causing Tonks to blush.

**said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."  
><strong>

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...  
><strong>

"Wow! He's putting it together." Ron exclaimed in mock amazement.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"  
><strong>

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.  
><strong>

Snape mentally cursed Petunia. Of course she pretended Lily didn't exist. She was better at everything than her!

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"  
><strong>

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."  
><strong>

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.  
><strong>

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... _her_ crowd."  
><strong>

"HER CROWD?" Every witches and wizards exclaimed angrily at this, insulted.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. **

"Coward." Many Gryffindors muttered.

**Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"  
><strong>

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.  
><strong>

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"  
><strong>

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."  
><strong>

"Nobody asked you." Ginny snapped. Harry looked at her funnily.

"What?"

"Ginny, you are talking to a book." This caused Ginny to blush bright red.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."  
><strong>

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.  
><strong>

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.  
><strong>

"A pair of what?"

Professor McGonagall, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Lupin, and majority of the people snarled. Harry looked at them warily. He was seriously considering casting a Silencing Charm or Full Body-Bind Curse on them. Merlin knew what they would do when they hear what Dursleys usually said about his parents.

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...  
><strong>

**How very wrong he was.  
><strong>

"I wish he was correct" Harry grumbled to himself, but people near them heard it. They glanced at each other uneasily. It couldn't have been that bad, right?

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.  
><strong>

"That would be impossible for me. I have to move once in a while." Parvati said, wincing at the thought of sitting so still.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.  
><strong>

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been ****broken at least twice. **

"Oh, I have no idea who this man is. Do you?" Draco said sarcastically to Goyle and Crabbe, who just blinked at him stupidly. Draco, realizing who he was talking to, just sighed.

"Never mind. Of course you don't know."

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.****  
><strong>

Students cheered at their Headmaster and didn't quiet down even when Umbridge sent them an annoyed glare. Dumbledore chuckled lightly and smiled at his students.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. **

"Oh, I knew." said Dumbledore, still chuckling. "I just didn't care."

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."  
><strong>

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. **

"Cool!"

"I want one!"

Many people exclaimed, loudest being the twins. Dumbledore just shook his head fondly.

**He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer **

"Actually, it is called deluminator." Dumbledore corrected.

**back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.  
><strong>

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."  
><strong>

Fred and George grinned widely as Katie and Angelina gave them five galleons.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.  
><strong>

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.  
><strong>

**"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."  
><strong>

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.  
><strong>

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."  
><strong>

"Oh, yes. Some people just died and they celebrate."

Harry muttered darkly. Lupin squeezed his hand reassuringly but it did little effect on Harry. He hated how people only celebrated. He hated he was famous for his parent's death. He also hated people's ever-changing opinion about him.

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.  
><strong>

"How do you sniff angrily?" A first year from Gryffindor asked with genuine curiousity. It caused everyone to laugh, and the twins even tried to sniff angrily but failed. Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily at the Head Table, causing another burst of laughter.

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."  
><strong>

"I want to learn that spell!" George and Fred shouted, bouncing in excitement. A glare from Mrs. Weasley shut them up, but they continued grinning broadly.

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."  
><strong>

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."  
><strong>

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day YouKnow-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"  
><strong>

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"  
><strong>

"A what?" Many purebloods asked aloud.

**"A what?"  
><strong>

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"  
><strong>

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. **

Dumbledore frowned a little. It was _always_ right moment for lemon drops.

**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"  
><strong>

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." **

People screamed, some even falling backwards. Adults mostly flinched but didn't express big reactions except Fudge and Umbridge. They let out rather girlish scream and managed to fall backwards, hitting their head. Now, they were trying to look haughty but failed miserably.

"It's just a name!" Harry said loudly in irritated voice. He had to suppress an urge to roll his eyes.

"You better get used to it. This book will be in Harry's perspective so Voldemort's name will come out often." Hermione told them while ignoring flinches at 'Voldemort'.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."  
><strong>

**"I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."  
><strong>

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."  
><strong>

"Only because he is too noble to use them." Hermione said.

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."  
><strong>

Hermione blushed but stood by what she said. She could swear her Head of house winked at her.

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."  
><strong>

The twins laughed. "Good to know, Headmaster." They said, cheekily

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"  
><strong>

Harry glared at the table as if it was the table's fault he was getting pitying glance.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.  
><strong>

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "  
><strong>

Harry was still glaring daggers at the table, so he didn't see more people turning around to see him.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.  
><strong>

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."  
><strong>

"James would have been glad to hear you cared. You were his favorite teacher." Remus told Professor McGonagall, who just dabbed the edge of her eyes. In fact, many people had tears in their eyes, including Harry.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.  
><strong>

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."  
><strong>

"He isn't dead." Harry mutter darkly. Ginny hugged him tight, because she knew how hard it was for him to hear about his parents' death. She glared at the toad like woman and the book she was reading. Ginny wondered how she would react if she hexed her whether it would be worth it.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.  
><strong>

**"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"  
><strong>

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."  
><strong>

"He knows. He just don't want to share it." Harry muttered again. He glanced up at the Head Table, but Dumbledore didn't even look at his direction. It was as if he was some kind of disease.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. **

"Nice watch, Professor." Fred said in a weak attempt to lighten up the mood.

**It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"  
><strong>

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"  
><strong>

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."  
><strong>

"What? But they are horrible!" Parvati shrieked, horrified at the idea. Many people were shouting along with her, and Harry felt little hopeful. Maybe there was a chance for him to get out of Dursley's house forever.

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"  
><strong>

"Exactly! At least she have some common sense." Parvati huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."  
><strong>

"A letter?!" This time, it was Hermione who shrieked. Harry had to hold both of her arms to restrain her from standing up to shout. "You expect them to understand the situation by just a letter?"

"Ms. Granger, quiet down!" Professor McGonagall glared at her favorite student sternly. But it seemed to have very little effect on her, because Hermione didn't even sit down.

"Hermione, it happened years ago! Calm down, will you?" Harry exclaimed, and finally Hermione gave up. But she kept grumbling under her breath.

**"A letter?" **

"Professor McGonagall just scolded you for saying the same thing." Ron commented, smirking at his Head of the house who said nothing.

**repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"  
><strong>

"There isn't a Harry Potter day, is there?" Harry frantically asked and was relieved to get 'no' as the answer. Snape narrowed his eyes. The boy didn't like being famous? No, he was just acting for the public, yes that was it.

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! CarA you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"  
><strong>

"It would have been better if he selected other people." Harry grumbled to himself, but Remus and Sirius heard it anyways, thanks to their sensitive ears. They exchanged worried glance. Just how bad was Harry's life in the Dursleys?

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.  
><strong>

Harry wrinkled his nose at the thought.

**"Hagrid's bringing him."  
><strong>

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"  
><strong>

"I would trust Hagrid with my life. Just not my secrets." Harry smiled warmly at his half-giant friend who returned the smile.

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.  
><strong>

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"  
><strong>

"What was what?" Several students asked curiously.

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.  
><strong>

"I want that motorcycle!" Fred and George exclaimed. Sirius barked at the mention of his motorcycle. How he loved his motorcycle. He made a mental note to ask Hagrid about his motorcycle.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. **

"He looks intimidating, but he's really gentle." Harry, Ron and Hermione told the students and smiled at each other when they realized they were saying the same thing.

**In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.  
><strong>

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"  
><strong>

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. ****"Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"If Sirius Black really wanted to kill me, then he wouldn't have gave his motorcycle to Hagrid." Harry said loudly, seemingly to himself. But he raised his eyebrow at the Minister, silently asking for answer. Minister stayed silent.

**"No problems, were there?"  
><strong>

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."  
><strong>

"Aww." Every female students cooed at Harry, causing him to blush and duck his head. His male friends chuckled at his behavior, ignoring a glare sent by Harry.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.  
><strong>

Students turned around to see it, but Harry had already placed his hair over it, concealing it from view.

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.  
><strong>

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."  
><strong>

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"  
><strong>

Harry looked up at this, interested.

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't.**

He sagged back.

** Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. **

"Really?" George looked interested. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

**Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."  
><strong>

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.  
><strong>

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.  
><strong>

Sirius let out a bark, looking offended. Harry laughed lightly, scratching behind the dog's ears.

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"  
><strong>

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"  
><strong>

"Thanks, Hagrid." Harry said softly, but Hagrid only blew his nose at his handkerchief, remembering that day.

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. **

"YOU LEFT HIM ON THE DOORSTEP?!" Hermione screamed, sturuggling against Harry and Ron who was hold her arms to restrain her from standing up. "He could have gotten sick or wandered away! Death Eaters could have caught him!"

"Hermione, I'm fine!"

"No, you are not 'fine'! You could have got injured or killed!" The shouting match was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Ms. Granger, I assure you that I had placed protective spells and warming charm." Dumbledore replied calmly, but Hermione just scowled at him. Still seething, Hermione finally stopped struggling but kept on grumbling under her breath.

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.  
><strong>

"I never saw the twinkle going out. Dimming, yes, but going out completely? No." Fred commented.

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."  
><strong>

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall ****- Professor Dumbledore, sir."  
><strong>

"Not everyone were celebrating, Harry." Hagrid said, and received a weak smile from Harry.

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.  
><strong>

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.  
><strong>

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.  
><strong>

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.  
><strong>

"Thanks, I'll need it." Harry said, not thankful at all.

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

"That's the end of the chapter." Umbridge said, slightly disappointed that there was nothing she could use against Harry Potter and Dumbledore. No matter, she was sure there were some in next chapter. "Who wants to read next?"

Hermione's hand shot up in the air to nobody's surprise. Umbridge leviated the book towards her and she began to read.

"**The** **Vanishing Glass**"


	3. The Vanishing Glass

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**"The Vanishing Glass.****" **

Hermione read out loud. The twins literally bounced up and down with wide grin, barely containing their excitement. The others just rolled their eyes at them, not that the twins cared.

"Ah, are we going to hear about our infamous Boy-Who-Lived's accidental magic?" Fred asked eagerly, leaning towards Harry. George also bounded to Harry and slung his arm over the younger boy's shoulder.

"Care to explain what happened?" George asked with twinkles in his eyes that scarily resembled Dumbledore. Harry just shook his head, causing the twins to pout. Harry, however, paid them no mind because there were more important things to worry about. He was sure that this chapter will bring up about mistreatments that he received from his relatives. He had no idea how his friends will react to the information and he was definitely did not want to find out.

While everyone else were busy trying to get comfortable, Harry casted a Silencing charm and Body Bind curse on Sirius, who froze immediately in his position. Thankfully, he was sitting next to Harry with his front paws on his lap that no one else noticed it.

"Sorry, Sirius." Harry mumbled an apology and thanked Merlin that not even Remus, who was sitting next to Sirius, noticed it. But despite of how suspicious and confused Sirius might be feeling, Harry was determined to at least keep him from running to the Dursleys. He was certainly in no mood to explain to the Minister why his 'pet dog' had tried to kill some muggles.

Harry wondered what he would do to the others when Hermione started reading.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. **

"Really? The Burrows changes all the time." Bill asked interestedly. All of the Weasley family except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who sat at the High Table, had come to sit around Harry. But before anyone could answer, he just shook his head, muttering to himself. "But of course they don't have certain twins armed with magic."

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets**

All of the students burst out laughing at this, including some adults.

** - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

"And why is that, Harry? There should be some pictures of you." Hermione interrupted herself, half-puzzled and half-suspicious.

"Yeah, mate. I'm sure you are much more better looking than him." Ron joked, but he, Fred, George and Hermione exchanged glances. Ron and the twins had told her about how they had rescued Harry in their second year, but they didn't give much thought to it, until now.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

At this, Snape winced mentally. He had heard it before and it was _not_ pleasant.

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

**"Up!" she screeched. **

"What a wonderful way to start a day." Hannah from Hufflepuff commented sarcastically.

**Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"That is a great memory, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said, looking slightly impressed. Harry blushed at the compliment.

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. **

"She. Made. You. Cook?" Hermione snarled, but she wasn't the only one. Mrs. Weasley, Professors and members of DA also looked enraged. Harry tried to scoot away from his friend, but with no such luck. "Just when did she make you start cooking?"

"When I was six or seven? When I was old enough to handle stove, I guess." Harry said, trying his best to sound casual. Unfortunately, it only made the others angrier.

**And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

**Harry groaned.**

**"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

"He didn't say anything!" Ginny snapped at the book, and Harry squeezed her hands to calm her down a little bit.

**"Nothing, nothing..."**

**Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, **

"You just had to mention them, did you?" Ron asked shuddering. But Harry didn't say anything because he was getting his wand out as quietly as he could, and was revising all the spells he might have to use.

**put them on. Harry was used to spiders,**

"How can you be used to them?" Ron yelled, shocked. Ginny also frowned.

"Yeah, why are you used to them?" Harry didn't reply and just fiddled with his wand. Ginny frowned even more. She was sure it was because of the Dursleys, but she wasn't sure how.

**because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, **

"And what does cupboard have to do with this?" Remus asked, narrowing his eyes. Harry was now glaring at the table gloomily, which worried the former DADA teacher more. Suddenly there was a loud _thud_, and everyone turned to look at Hermione, who had dropped the book after reading ahead. She stared at Harry in disbelief and he just looked at the table muttering about how he would 'explain later'.

"Hermione?" Ron asked uncertainly, confusion clearly written on his face. Hermione snapped back to reality and finished the sentence in the book.

**and that was where he slept.**

For a second, only silence was heard. People tried to process the new information with stunned expression, and Harry mentally countdowned.

_5. 4. 3. 2. 1._

"_WHAT?!_"

Almost all people screamed in rage, while others who still thought of Harry as a liar just gaped at Harry. Even Snape and Slytherins had a hard time controlling his expression. They had all thought he was a spoiled brat! Professor McGonagall whirled around to Dumbledore and started yelling at him.

"I TOLD YOU! I TOLD you those muggles were the worst kind! But no you didn't listen and said it was SAFE for him! Now what did they do? They ABUSED and NEGLECTED him!" She went on screaming at him, but the Headmaster was lucky that she only did that instead of hexing him. Though seeing how white her knuckles were from gripping her wand too tight,bit looked as if she was barely managing to restrain herself.

Rest of the students started whispering among themselves about the new information they had just received. The twins instantly got out a piece of parchment and started writing on them furiously. People near them glimpsed at the words, 'dogs', 'neon pink' and 'stinging curse', and decided not to pry.

But Harry hardly noticed any of these, because he was having a battle of his own. As soon as he properly understood the piece of information, Sirius ran for the door, only to be caught by his godson.

"Snuffles! Stop!" Harry desperately tried to pull the dog away from the door. Remus also joined in, because he needed to distract himself from the wolf inside him. The wolf side of himself was howling to be let out and go after those muggles, which Remus actually wanted. After wrestling for few minutes, Sirius finally let the teen drag him towards the bench. But he gave him the look that plainly said, 'We are going to talk about this.' Harry sighed in relief and turned around, only to be facing his friends.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked softly, hurt that he didn't tell any of them about it and Harry flinched at her expression.

"It never came up." Harry murmured as reply, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Can we talk about this later, please?" His friends just stared at him and only when Umbridge 'coughed', Hermione reluctantly started reading again, but still shaken up.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. **

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise**

Everyone snorted at this, breaking some of the tension.

**- unless of course it involved punching somebody. **

Tension was back to full force again. Surprisingly, it was Neville who snarled in anger.

"That somebody better not be you." Harry blinked in surprise. Normally, he was very shy and hardly ever voiced his thoughts, but now, Neville didn't even blush by the stares he was getting.

**Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, **

People who cared about Harry growled at this.

Madam Pomfrey was silently berating herself. He had visited the hospital wing numerous times, and she didn't even notice the signs of abuse! She vowed to herself to do a proper health check of the boy as soon as the break came.

**but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

"Of course he is! He's the youngest seeker in century!" Oliver Wood boasted, clapping Harry's back and tension lessened. Immediately, the twins started complimenting how perfect and awesome Harry was and for once, none of the professors (except Umbridge, who shrieked at the top of her voice to stop. It went ignored.) tried to stop them. In the end Gryffindor Quidditch team quietened down, leaving very red faced Harry alone.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

"Actually, your father was also small at that age. But he grew tall later." Professor McGonagall said, and many adults nodded their heads in agreement.

** He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. **

"Did they ever buy you anything?" Colin Creevey asked, upset at how his hero was treated. Harry shrugged in reply.

"They did buy me some things in rare occasions. But only when they had to." At this, Remus and Sirius exchanged glances and mentally noted to spoil Harry just a bit on his birthday.

**Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. **

"James, James, James and Lily." Everyone who knew Harry's parents chorused.

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. **

Windows started rattling, and Harry eyed his friends carefully. Yep, he definitely needed some Calming Draught for them.

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

"You actually liked it?" Ron asked raising his eyebrow at Harry. He knew how much his best friend hated it and to think that he had liked it, it was unimaginable.

"I didn't know how I got it and besides, it did look pretty cool to an eleven years old."

** He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died,"**

"She lied about that?" Professor McGonagall looked even more furious. Even Professor Sprout, who was usually cheerful witch, gripped her wand tightly and started muttering about some of the spells she could use on the Dursleys.

** she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

"Bit how can you learn if you don't ask questions?" A Ravenclaw asked, frowning at the thought. Harry looked at him and answered as if it was obvious.

"They didn't want me to learn." All Ravenclaws were hating the Dursleys more and more.

**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

"And we are going to do that from now on." Fred stated, grinning at Harry.

"Every morning-"

"Whenever we meet-"

"Wherever it is." The twins ruffled Harry's hair, ignoring the protesting teen.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put ****together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**

"James's hair. There's just no way to tame it. There was even a bet about it and it didn't even become neat when someone dumped a whole bottle of gel on his hair." Remus said, and Sirius barked that suspiciously sounded like laughter.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head.**

"Ew. I don't even know how he's related to Harry. He's just the exact opposite!" Lavender exclaimed, wrinkling her nose at the description.

** Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

Everyone roared in laughter at this. George gasped out, clutching his side that started to hurt from laughing.

"Where's that humor gone?" Harry replied, also smiling cheekily.

"Oh, you know. I didn't have time to worry about those kind of things because of Voldemort (people flinched), but if you wish, I'll try to keep that in mind." Umbridge fumed silently. That Potter and his lies!

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"Thirty-six? I don't even get that much." People turned to face Draco, who crossed his arms. "What? It's not like I need that much unlike that muggle." People turned back to Hermione and the book. Now that was more like Draco Malfoy.

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."**

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"Yeah, you don't want to waste your food." Ron nodded with serious expression.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right''**

"Of course. Your son is so spoiled and encourage him. Sure, why not?" Mrs. Weasley mutter darkly under her breath.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..."**

"Thirty-nine! Ugh, he doesn't even know addition?" Hermione and Ravenclaws exclaimed exasperately. Harry commented casually.

"I don't think he knows how to do it now either." This caused another burst of irritated exclamation.

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"Seriously, what's wrong with them? Don't they see it will only make their son's behavior worse?" Padma shook her head, not understanding how they could be so dumb.

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR.**

"Write down every muggle objects that you don't know and we'll talk about it in break." Before any purebloods could ask anything, Professor Burbage told them.

** He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

"'He' has a name you know." Ginny told the book, and Harry smiled at her amusedly.

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. **

"Are you okay? Hearts shouldn't do that." Luna asked Harry, concerned. Some Ravenclaws snickered at her but Harry glared at them and answered her kindly.

"I'm sure I'm fine, Luna. I didn't mean it literally."

**Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away.**

"Harry, don't be mean." Hermione chided Harry playfully. He grinned in return.

"Sorry, Mione. But I'm telling you, that place isn't pleasant!"

** Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

"See? It's not a comfy place."

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

"I apology sincerely that I didn't show enough remorse for Mrs. Figgs and I will do my best not to do that again. Happy?" Harry said rolling his eyes when he saw his best friend opening her mouth. Hermione smirked.

"Yes, Harry, I'm rather happy now."

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

"He's right there, you know." Neville grumbled under his breath.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

"I don't think you look like a slug, Harry."

"Uh, thanks, Luna?" Harry said uncertainly, sounding more like a question than answer.

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

"Oh, they won't, Harry. It will make you happy which should never happen." Hermione said, huffing.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

"I'm guessing it isn't a pretty sight?"

"Nope, it isn't something you want to see."

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"Yeah, because that's the first thing in Harry's mind." Hannah snarled, earning a small smile from DA teacher.

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car..."**

"That's not even legal! What do they think you are a dog or something?" Susan burst out. She was considering to join the Weasley twins, because whatever they were planning, she was sure it was good.

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..."**

"Of course car is much more important than Harry. I feel so stupid that I haven't known that before." Thomas said sarcastically, and Harry sighed. If they kept commenting like that just because of things his relatives said, he wasn't sure how they would react to what he have done each year. Probably, they would freak out, and he had to wonder if there were any earplugs that he could use.

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"Spoiled brat." was muttered from everyone.

**"Dinky Duddydums, **

Everyone roared in laughter at the nickname.

**don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

**"I... don't... want... him... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp- spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

"Harry doesn't spoil actually." Fred commented, and George nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah. He just makes it more 'interesting'." He said, emphasizing 'interesting'. Harry rolled his eyes at them, but couldn't help but smile. After all, it was true that when he was concerned, _very_ unusual things happened.

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. **

The Golden Trio, Sirius and Remus scowled at the mention of rat.

**He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"If they are true friends, it's okay to cry in front of them." Harry commented, smiling at his friends.

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. **

"Is it even worth asking whether they took you to anywhere?" Ginny asked, and received a 'what-do-you-think' look from Harry. She groaned and shook her head. "Right. Never mind."

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"Does he mean that?" Remus asked with dangerously calm voice and his eyes glinted like wolf's. Harry answered.

"No, it's just an empty threat." But this didn't reassure Remus at all because of how he answered so quickly and didn't meet his eyes. He clenched his fists and mentally noted to pay a 'visit' to Dursleys.

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly..**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

"Correction. No one ever did _before_." Harry amended, and his friends smiled, satisfied.

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

"Stranger than what happened in your previous school year?" Ron raised his eyebrow at him, and Harry shook his head.

"They are much more normal than those."

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar."**

Susan made up her mind and sat next to the twins, ignoring strange looks she was receiving. The twins welcomed her with enthusiasm, with wide grin on their face. She had to admit, it was rather unnerving to see their eyes glinting like a madman, but when she saw their plan, she also grinned like crazy. Harry eyed his now whispering friends warily. He had a sneaky suspicion that his relatives will find themselves pranked sooner or later.

**Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

"They punished for accidental magic? But your aunt knows about magic!" Cho exclaimed, then blushed when she caught Harry's gaze.

"The point of the punishment was to stop me from using magic. So it didn't matter if my aunt knew it was an accidental magic." The students looked truly sick at this, and Remus stood up, not able to just sit and do nothing anymore. The maurader walked up to the three teens around a piece of parchment and started suggesting his own ideas quietly. Even some of the professors looked interested and this gave Fred an idea.

_For suggesting ideas for pranking Dursleys, come to us in break!_

This message was shot out of Fred's wand, and many people smirked, thinking of their own pranks. However, Harry didn't see this because Ron, Hermione and Ginny had distracted him after noticing what Fred was going to do. They winked at each other, feeling satisfied their success.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls) **

"Ew." Some of female students wrinkled their nose at the description.

**- The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual **

"Chasing you as usual?" Neville snarled. Harry had been very nice to him, and he really didn't like his home life. He glanced at the four figures whispering themselves. Hmm... Perhaps he could add some of his thoughts.

**when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. **

"Awesome! You flew!" Dennis shouted excitedly. His brother, Colin, shook his head. "No. He might have apparated."

Harry considered it and said out loud. "I think I flew, actually." This reminded Snape of how Lily used to fly out of swing when she was young. It was too painful to bear, so he shoved the thought out of his mind.

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

"'Wind caught you in mid-jump?' You need to learn how to lie better." George shook his head in mock disappointment. "I expected better of you. I am very disappointed of you and you will do better next time. Do I make myself clear?" Harry just rolled his eyes at him.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. **

"Oh, great job, Harry. Now you've jinxed it. You should know better than to think nothing will go wrong."

**It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. **

"I don't think he likes to complain about you, Harry." Fred said, grinning at Harry. When he noticed the teen was trying to get a better view of their parchment, he casually leaned in to block his view.

**This morning, it was motorcycles.**

**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

Everyone groaned, causing Harry to blush.

"What? I was eleven!"

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

**"I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

"Harry, my friend. Care to tell us where we can find this cartoon?" The twins asked sweetly, and Harry exchanged wary glance with Hermione. If the twins ever watched cartoons, Hogwarts won't stand a chance.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop.**

"It's actually quite delicious." Some muggle-borns commented.

** It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

"Harry, don't insult the gorillas." Luna scolded him, which sounded rather weird in her usual dreamy voice, and Harry smiled at her.

"I'll try not to from now on."

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. **

Growls were heard in the Hall, and more people decided to join the the Weasley twins.

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"Of course. You are bloody Harry Potter, after all. Nothing will stay nice and quiet." Ron stated in a matter of fact tone. A first year frowned.

"It can't be that bad. Did you set an animal free or something?" Harry only smiled mysteriously.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, **

"Like a pig." Someone commented, causing people to snicker.

**staring at the glistening brown coils.**

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

Some Slytherins looked offended at how snakes were treated by those muggles, but didn't voice their thoughts out loud.

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

"Well, I would also want to ignore those filthy muggles." Draco spat, but not surprisingly, no one stood up for the 'filthy muggles'.

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

"You do realize you are comparing yourself to a snake?" Ginny asked, tilting her head. Harry grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"I was lonely, I guess, and I didn't have anything else to do, anyways."

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.**

**It winked.**

"But snakes can't wink! They don't have eyelids!" Hermione and Ravenclaws shouted, frustrated.

"Maybe it has to do with Harry being parselmouth?" Ron said, thoughtfully. At 'parselmouth', many people who didn't heard about it turned around curiously. Harry just sighed.

"My second year."

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

"Only you, Harry." Harry's friends said exasperatedly, shaking their heads. The said teen only huffed.

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:**

**"I get that all the time."**

**"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

"You are talking to a snake about your uncle, and you didn't even think it was weird?" Seamus dead panned with more sarcasm than necessary. It was clear that he still thought Harry was lying about 'Voldemort is back'. and many people turned to face the boy with angry expression. Seamus flinched a little, but didn't back down. Harry only sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Like the book said, I was used to odd things happening around me."

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**"Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

"You are talking to a snake. About Brazil. How's that even possible?" Katie exclaimed, and as on cue, the twins chorused.

"Nothing is impossible when you are the Harry Potter!" Harry just glared at them, but the effect was ruined with the corner of his lips quirked upwards.

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump.**

**"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

"'Waddling'?" Some people repeated, amused at the description.

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. **

People who liked or knew Harry snarled in anger. Several teacher had started to yell at the Headmaster about placing Harry with that 'poor excuse for a family', as they put it.

**Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

"What? What did you do? Did you make something explode? Did they get hurt?" Fred asked eagerly, and it was clear that he _wanted_ them to get hurt. To their great sadness, Harry shook his head, but added.

"But I did give them a panic attack, though." This brightened up the twins.

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. **

"That is a quite powerful accidental magic, Mr. Potter." Professor Flitwick said, admiringly. Harry ducked his head at the compliment, and his friends smiled at him.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo."**

"I wonder if it did reach Brazil. I hope it did." Harry mused out loud, easily ignoring the odd looks he was receiving.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

"You scared that poor muggle. I wonder if he ever forgot that incident." A Hufflepuff thought out loud, but answered herself. "No, of course he didn't forget it. I feel so sorry for him. He must have been really shocked."

"Obviously." Her friend said, rolling her eyes.

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. **

"That would have been much better." Fred said, wistfully, and George patted his back sympathetically.

"I know, I know. But you can't have everything the way you want it to be. You can, however, try to make them." George added with a meaningful look, and they both grinned, thinking about a certain parchment.

**But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

"Oh, shut up, you little rat." Ginny hissed with pure anger, and only calmed down when Harry squeezed her hand.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

"_No meals?_" Mrs. Weasley and many other people shrieked. Madam Pomfrey was fingering her wand with deadly calmness, and when Harry glanced at her, he turned pale. He was definitely getting locked up in Hospital Wing and no one would even help him. In fact, they would only help the medi-witch. With that thought in mind, he gulped audibly and suppressed a shudder. He could escape so many life threatening situations, yet he couldn't even escape the Hospital Wing. Go figure.

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

"So you do have some possibility of being a prankster. Great!" The twins grinned, and all of the professors became horrified. They silently vowed to themselves to try their best to stop James Potter's son of becoming a prankster. Merlin knew what would happen to Hogwarts if that second generation of Maurader was created.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. **

Deathly silence hung heavily in the Hall. Even people who didn't like Harry looked ill at the thought of a child remembering that. Cho, who couldn't bear the silence any longer, asked if that was really true, but instantly wished she didn't say anything. Harry's face darkened, and he replied in a voice barely above whisper.

"I remember it more clearly now because of the dementors." Nobody dared to ask anything more.

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

"I could show you some of mine, if you want Mr. Potter. I could even let you view my memories." Professor McGonagall said, dabbing the edge of her eyes. Harry immediately brightened up at this and thanked her over and over.

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened;**

"Sorry, Harry." Remus apologized, and if Sirius was able to talk, he would have also said sorry. Harry just waved their apology off, saying it was not their fault. Hearing this, Hermione pursued her lips. If only he listened to his own words and didn't blame Cedric's death on himself.

** the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

"Well, that's rude. They didn't even think how confused Harry would have been because of their actions." Padma and Parvati chorused, crossing their arms across their chests. They weren't twins for nothing.

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"Well, I know that I would love to disagree with them." Ginny said, earning eager nodds.

"That's it for the chapter." Hermione stated, closing the book. Dumbledore stood up, stating it was dinner time and clapped his hands, causing the foods to appear. Unfortunately for Harry, as soon as the Headmaster finished his scentence, Madam Pomfrey came, looking straight at him. When he tried to run away, he found his wrists held tight by Ginny and Hermione.

"I don't think you can get away with this, mate." Ron grinned, for once not wolfing the foods down as soon as he saw them. Sirius and Remus also nodded, causing Harry to groan.

This was going to be a bad day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for those of you who have read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I'm glad you like it! I apologize for not updating faster, but it was not my fault. After break where I didn't have internet access for long time, my teachers thought it would be a wonderful idea to test our knowledge. In other words, they loaded me with projects, quiz, and homeworks. School is so annoying.<strong>

**Anyways, I have some questions for you guys:**

**1. Do you want this story to be reading the entire book or only important chapters? If only important moments, tell me what chapters you want them to read.**

**2. Do you want future Harry to come? If yes, when?**

**3. Any ideas for pranks for the Dursleys?**

** Any suggestions are welcome!**


	4. The Letters From No One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"Do I need to go?"

Harry asked, not caring that he was sounding like a whiny five years old. At the moment, he was getting dragged towards the Hospital Wing by Madam Pomfrey and his best friends. He tried to explain to them that he saw that place enough in his life, but they insisted they had to check his health.

"Come on, I'm serious! I'm perfectly fine and have no problems at all!"

"If I hear you saying 'I'm fine' one more time, I swear I'll lock you in infirmary with Madam Pomfrey taking care of you. _And_ I will ground you for all the troubles you've got yourself into." Sirius, now in human form, warned him, not even using 'I'm Sirius' joke for once. That shut the teen up, but occasionally, he grumbled something about how it was 'not his fault' and his 'over paranoid friends'.

The medi-witch forced him to lie down on a bed and she waved her wand at Harry, while muttering a charm under her breath. Seconds later, an enchanted quill started writing every health problems that Harry suffered in his life. Everyone widened their eyes in surprise when the first parchment was covered by words without any space left, forcing the medi-witch to place another parchment. She brought some extra parchments, which was good thing, since they needed two more.

When the quill finally went still, Madam Pomfrey started reading it and her face darkened as she read. During his childhood, Harry broke his bones several times, probably from his monstrous relatives. He also had numerous bruises around his body, and his growth was greatly effected by lack of food he received. His bad eyesight was also caused by malnutrition, and she made a mental note to contact a healer for the poor boy's eyes. Perhaps lenses could be used instead of those glasses.

Madam Pomfrey briefly closed her eyes, thankful that most of the injuries were healed by Harry's magic, although it had caused big exhaustion of magic. She shook her head to cast out that thought and turned her full focus on the result.

Starting in his first year, Harry had suffered more serious injuries. The result showed that he got hit by some hexes and curses, and she wrinkled her nose in disapproval. Merlin knew how many students hexed each other when a teacher wasn't looking.

His bones of his arm was vanished and re-grown at his second year, and her mouth formed a perfect 'O' when she read a description about getting bitten by a basilisk._ A basilisk! _

She was on verge of giving a long lecture when she noticed a pleading look the teen was giving her. Apparently, he knew what she was reading about and didn't want to tell the others, judging by how he was casting a glance towards his friends. The medi-witch inwardly sighed, but agreed with the teen. It wouldn't do to cause Sirius to faint in shock. She bit her lower lips but went back to reading, ignoring a quiet relieved sigh.

Harry's third year was the most mild year. The most significant event was the encounter with dementors, which she couldn't help but scowl at the thought of those creatures. She had number of pale faced students getting carried to infirmary because of dementors, but Harry, Hermione, and Ron had been the worst case. She had nearly fainted with shock when she was told that they had been in presence of hundreds of dementors, and wasn't sure how Sirius would react if he read how close they were to getting kissed by one of them.

During his fourth year, Harry suffered from lack of sleep and injuries from a dragon. There was also a imperius curse, knife wound and cruciatus curse and she shook her head in defeat. She was willing to bet that in few years, there will be no injuries that the teen hadn't experienced. But her protective instinct kicked in, and she was rather determined to take care of the boy. He had suffered enough.

His fifth year, which wasn't even finished yet, revealed that he was in presence of dementor _again_, and it also showed that a blood quill was used on him repeatedly. She stared at the words in horror until Sirius's hesitant voice called her back to reality.

"Poppy?"

It was only thanks to her life long experience that she managed to neutralize her expression, and briefly summarized Harry's childhood with steady voice. From thankful look she was getting, she knew Harry wasn't too keen on telling them about other injuries like her.

Normally, she would have immediately told a child's guardian about it but she wasn't sure Sirius and Harry's friends would lose control over their magic and destroy the infirmary, and she wasn't going to take any chances. The last thing she needed was more works for her to do.

Deciding the faster she went to Albus so they could discuss about Harry's house arrangement the better, she faced Harry, warning him in her most stern voice.

"If you ever come again after some near death situation, I promise you, I _will_ get you your own bed in here and I _will_ watch you twenty four hours and report every actions to Sirius, Headmaster and your Head of the House. And I'm warning you Mr. Potter, if you ever jump into dangerous situations purposely, I will make you to spend your free time in the infirmary. Yes, even during Quidditch practices."

Harry paled dramatically, and nodded his head frantically that she thought his neck might snap.

"Now, for your health. You are to drink three bottles of nutrition potion after every meal, starting from today and I want you," this was directed towards Harry's friends "to check if he's drinking them or not. Also, I will contact a healer for your eyesight, so we can check what we can do about it."

"You mean I don't have to wear my glasses?" The medi-witch pressed her lips tightly together to stop from smirking at the raven haired boy's bewildered yet hopeful expression. She nodded to confirm his thoughts, and she turned to give them privacy, but was stopped by the teen.

"Madam Pomfrey, would you mind, uh, getting Calming Draughts for people?"

"I'm guessing there are many events that are... not pleasant?" When Harry confirmed her thought, she rubbed her temple. _She_ definitely needed some of them. "Lucky for us, Professor Snape had brewed those potions only yesterday, so I believe we have enough of them. I will give it to every students and staff, but it might be a good idea if you warn us when it's necessary to drink them."

Levitating dozens of potions, she left quietly, but also made a mental note to approach others about Harry's other health issues.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione burst out as soon as Madam Pomfrey left, and Harry shifted uncomfortably, not looking at anyone. When the silence got unbearable, he replied quietly.

"I didn't want to worry you and I was worried you might judge me because of my home life."

"But we could have helped, Harry!" Ron said fiercely, and Harry just fidgeted, still not looking up, until Sirius squeezed his shoulders. When the surprised teen met his gaze, he said in gentle, yet fierce voice.

"We are not going to judge you no matter what, Harry. But from now on, promise us that you will tell us your concerns, alright, pup?" Harry smiled and agreed. Together, they headed towards the Great Hall, and Harry blinked owlishly at the unusual scene.

Dumbledore was getting yelled at many professors and Madam Pomfrey, who was shaking the parchments with Harry's health issues on it threateningly at him. His beard seemed to be partially burned, probably from the sparks that was produced from Professor McGonagall's wand. He could vaguely hear Madam Bones saying that she will work on removing him from the Dursleys as soon as today's reading was finished, and had to smile at that. He was finally leaving them for good!

Strangely, almost no one was eating any food, which never happened before. At Gryffindor's table, almost half of the students including members of DA were shouting out random things at the Weasley twins, who were eagerly scribbling things down. He could distinctly hear something like, "Burn his mustache!", "Destroy their house!" and "Turn them into pigs!".

But before he could listen more carefully, Ginny noticed them and warned the others. To Harry's dismay, all students scrambled to their seat and gave him their innocent smiles or started eating foods. Remus patted a seat next to him and he gave Sirius, in dog form, Ron and Hermione meaningful look, increasing Harry's suspicion even more.

"Now, since we are all here, let me explain about the potions that was given to each of you. It is a Calming Potion, so if you feel you'll need it, drink it. It will calm you down."

Dumbledore explained and everyone let out a relieved sigh. But Harry instantly noticed that the Headmaster lacked his usual cheerfulness, probably because of two _very_ furious witches sitting next to him. Ignoring the red haired teen and a dog eating rather noisily, he faced Neville.

"Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing you should worry about. Why don't we go back to reading?" Although his question wasn't fully answered, Harry let go. He was sure whatever they were planning had to do with his relatives, and personally, he didn't care what happened to them. Remus volunteered to read and he cleared his throat before starting.

**The Letters From No One**

"'Letters from no one'? Being mysterious aren't we?" Fred grinned at him, purposely positioning himself between the black haired teen and his and his brother's most recent plan. Harry frowned at him, but seemed to put that aside.

"I meant Hogwarts letter. I couldn't read it until some time passed due to some... problems, so I didn't know who wrote it." He said this casually, but all of them understood that the Dursleys were the reason why he couldn't read the letter..

** The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started **

"Harry? When is your cousin's birthday?" Hermione asked calmly with a dangerous edge on it, and Harry eyed her carefully while he answered.

"Uhm, it's on June?" He replied but sounded more like a question than answer. She looked as if she was about to explode, but changed her mind and slumped in her seat.

"What? It's not like shouting out my thoughts will change anything." She said defensively at the odd looks she was getting.

**and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"Poor woman." Padma said, her voice full of concern.

** Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting.**

"'Harry Hunting'?" Ginny, Hermione and many others shrieked in disbelief.

"Hermione? Didn't you say shouting out some things won't change anything?" Harry reminded his friend, but she scoffed as if she couldn't believe she said that.

"Forget what I said. This is outrageous! This must be reported to police! I'm sure they'll punish them for such action."

Behind her, the twins nodded their heads in thought and wrote 'report to police' on their prank ideas parchment, specifically designed for Dursleys. But they quietly agreed to to do this last so they had their chance to try out rest of the ideas. Meanwhile, Harry grabbed the nearest potion and forced his best friend to drink some of it. She sent an annoyed glare at him, but quietened down.

"Who's in for Dudley Hunting?" Ron asked with anger visible in his eyes, and many people raised their hands. The twins added 'Dudley Hunting' as well. Harry eyed them and then the potion in his hand.

** This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school.**

"Sorry to destroy your hope, Harry, but you are not going to that school anymore." Ron commented, nudging his best mate.

** Dudley thought this was very funny.**

** "They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

** "No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick." Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

"I don't think you needed to run. He probably couldn't figure it out." Remus said, grinning at the raven haired boy. Harry grinned back.

"I don't think he figured it out even now." He failed to notice the red haired twins scribbling down, 'stupid, small brain' on the parchment.

** One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

Remus looked horrified at the thought of leaving a chocolate like that, and Harry turned red from not laughing at his honorary uncle's face. Ron coughed that suspiciously sounded like, 'addicted to chocolate', and former DADA narrowed his eyes.

"I heard that, Ronald Weasley." He didn't seemed to be effected by innocent look that the ginger haired teen gave him.

** That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters.**

** They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

"Seriously? How's that supposed to be good?" A Ravenclaw asked, scrunching her face in thought. To her, there was just no way hitting each other was a 'good training', and it frustrated her that those muggles knew how while she didn't.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Harry answered, and she finally decided it _wasn't_ a good training.

** As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up.**

Half of the students were rolling on the ground in laughter at the mental image. The Weasley twins even had tears in their eyes and their faces were red. They gasped out, "Pig. In. Knickerbockers!", which caused another burst of laughter from the mental image.

** Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

"I also think I broke mine." George wheezed, finally calming down.**  
><strong>

** There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

** "What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

"Nothing's wrong with asking questions." Many Ravenclaws huffed indignantly, and Professor McGonagall peered at Harry.

"Is that why you don't ask for help, Mr. Potter?" He didn't reply and avoided her gaze.

** "Your new school uniform," she said.**

**Harry looked in the bowl again.**

** "Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

"Sarcasm won't work on her." Snape murmured, but it was too quiet for anyone to hear.

** "Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

** Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High - like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

"Good thing you didn't wear that to Hogwarts." Tonks said teasingly. Harry just swatted at her playfully.

** Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

** They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**

** "Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

"He actually made the pig do that?" Fred asked in bewilderment, firmly refusing to call Dudley anything else than 'pig'. George nodded, while he patted his twin's arm.

"It certainly seem like it, my devilishly handsome brother. But I'm not sure how long it will last."

**"Make Harry get it."**

** "Get the mail, Harry."**

"He remembers your name!"

"Only because Dudley said my name."

** "Make Dudley get it."**

** "Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**

"Don't you dare." Many people growled.

** Harry dodged the Smelting stick **

"Seeker reflex." Gryffindor Quidditch team chorused, while Oliver shouted, "That's my seeker!".

**and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and - a letter for Harry.**

** Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would?**

"The entire Wizarding World would love to write tons of letters to you." Neville teased the teen, while he groaned at the reminder of his fame.

**He had no friends, no other relatives - he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

** Mr. H. Potter**

** The Cupboard under the Stairs**

** 4 Privet Drive**

** Little Whinging**

** Surrey**

"How did you not notice it?" Many people asked ridiculously, and Professor McGonagall looked slightly embarrassed.

"The letters are written by an enchanted quill. I will look through it from now on."

** The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.**

** Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion,**

"Gryffindor!"

**an eagle,**

"Ravenclaw!"

** a badger, **

"Hufflepuff!"

**and a snake **

Slytherins merely clapped in response, ignoring the looks they were receiving from other houses. They were much more mature than cheering like them! At the Head Table, Snape hid his satisfied smirk.

**surrounding a large letter H.**

"Hogwarts!" Students cheered, drowning Umbridge's screeches to quieten down.

** "Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

"That was a joke?" The Weasley twin and the two mauraders genuinely looked offended at that.

** Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

"You should have opened it immediately or later when no one was looking! Honestly, Harry, do you have any common sense?" Ginny was answered by Hermione.

"Well, obviously Ginny, considering how he dives head first into dangerous situations, I think we can safely assume that he doesn't have common sense." They hid their giggles behind their cups at Harry's annoyed, "Hey!". They smiled sweetly at him, which caused him to send them annoyed glare.

** Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**

** "Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk-."**

** "Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"**

"Oh, shut your fat mouth!"

"Language, Ms. Weasley!"

** Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**

** "That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

** "Who'd be writing to you?" **

"Well, let's see. Entire Wizarding World, hundreds of fan girls and handful of death eaters who would likely curse the letter before sending it. Did I forget anyone?"

"My brother dearest, I believe you've forgot our young sister here. If my memory is correct, she sent millions of letters only in one month." The twins yelped as a curse casted by a certain red haired fourth year zoomed past them. It only missed them by inches.

"You were saying?" Ginny asked in her sweetest voice, and her older brothers gulped audibly.

"But, of course, as we were going to say, she got over her crush, didn't she? She isn't one of those fan girl who blindly worships the Boy-Who-Lived." Fred quickly said as fast as Hermione when she answers a question and George nodded his head wildly. Harry was laughing so hard that he forgot his desire to bang his head on table at the mention of his fame.

**sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.**

"I never knew a muggle could turn into that colour." Tonks commented, turning her face from red to green, then grayish white of old porridge using her metamorphic ability. Harry grinned at the young auror.

"He's the only one who can change his face into that color. Actually, he turned into an interesting shade of purple once."

**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

** Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

** "Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"**

"Still a drama queen." Snape muttered.

** They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.**

"Disrespectful brat." **  
><strong>

** "I want to read that letter," he said loudly. "I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine."**

"Temper, temper." The twins chided Harry who scowled at them. Many people looked curious about the comment, and they were more than happy to share their experience.

"This summer, he was pissed. And when he started yelling, I swear the whole house was shaking." Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nodded in agreement. Many people looked shocked that usually quiet and shy Gryffindor had such temper.

"I was few floors up when that happened, but I could hear his words really clearly." Ginny said, and Harry frowned at them.

"My temper isn't that bad." This caused them to stare at him disbelievingly.

** "Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

** Harry didn't move.**

**"I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, that's the famous Potter temper!" The twins chorused, successfully teasing their honorary little brother. Remus grinned down at the teen.

"Actually, that's Lily's temper. I remember once she blasted James across the common room when he first asked for a date. I can't even guess how they got together. They fought like cat and dog when they saw each other."

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. It sounded so much like Ron and Hermione.

** "Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

** "OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**

"That's the better place anyways." The pranksters told him knowingly, including Sirius. Thankfully, no one else noticed but Harry smacked his head, easily ignoring a whine.

** "Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"**

** "Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

"We have more important things than that, muggle." Draco sneered, and looked taken aback at the number of people who agreed with him.

** "But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want -"**

** Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

** "No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything..."**

"It won't work." The staff and Harry said with knowing smirk on their face. Neville stared at each of them with wide eyes, and finally asked. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Harry, tell us!" Ron urged him, but the raven haired teen shook his head. "You'll find out soon" was all he said.

"I suspect they had a bad reaction when they saw what was inside the egg." Luna stated dreamily, and some Ravenclaws snickered at the odd blonde girl. Harry, on the other hand, had to work hard to hide his surprise. How did she found out there were some letters hidden in eggs?

** "But -"**

** "I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

"Harry? Did they ever beat you?" Remus asked, visibly trembling from rage. Harry automatically answered 'No', but the werewolf was seriously considering visiting the Privet Drive on full moon. He gulped down half of the potion, and managed to gain some control over the wolf inside him.

** That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.**

** "Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door.**

"He could get into the cupboard?" Katie asked, disbelief clearly heard in her voice. Harry shook his head.

"No, he only fit his head in. If he came in completely, I would have been squeezed to death." Once again, he didn't see the twins writing, 'put him in a cupboard'

** "Who's writing to me?"**

** "No one. it was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

"He burned it?" Cho asked, shock visible in her eyes. "Is that even legal?"

"No, Ms. Chang. The letter was Mr. Potter's, so he had no right to destroy it." Professor McGonagall answered her, her lips thinned in obvious displeasure.

** "It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."**

** "SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

** "Er - yes, Harry - about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."**

"They had another bedroom but kept you in a cupboard?!" Tonks shrieked, her hair turned into blood red in her anger. Harry looked slightly alarmed at her outburst and tried to calm her down.

"Whoa, Tonks! Calm down, will you? I don't need another overreacting friend!" Only when Remus handed her a potion of Calming draught, she quietened down. She was very thankful of her metamorphic ability, since nobody could see her blush.

** "Why?" said Harry.**

** "Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

** The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom.**

"They let their son to put his junks into a room so they had an excuse to put you into a cupboard?" Bill looked positively ill at the thought of treating his own family like that. Charlie also looked sick, determined to provide Harry a home where he was welcomed.

** It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it.**

"He got a talent at breaking stuff, doesn't he?" Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw, commented. Harry agreed with him.

"If there's a competition of how well you break things, I'm sure Dudley will win."

** Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

Hermione and whole Ravenclaw looked outraged at how the books were treated.

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't want him in there... I need that room... make him get out..."**

** Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

"Why do you want that letter so badly anyway?" Seamus asked, not understanding why he was complaining even after getting a room. Harry answered him, but looked at him coldly.

"If you hadn't noticed, that was the first letter I received in my life. So it was pretty important to me."

"Wait, first letter? But I sent you dozens of letters." Remus protested, and gazed at the Headmaster questioningly.

"All the letters and packages that were sent to Mr. Potter are collected in his vault." He replied calmly and Harry glowered at him. Why did he keep those kind of things from him? And he expected him to save people from Voldemort? Not bloody likely!

** Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. **

"I told you to open the letter in the hall, didn't I? Shame on you, Harry." Fred said, and Harry rolled his emerald eyes at him.

"Thank you for your helpful advice, but you are four years late."

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

** When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -'"**

** With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. **

"So you practiced wrestling people bigger than you?" Hermione teased him, Ron grinning next to her. Neville stared at grinning trio and slowly asked. "Will you explain what you are talking about? No, ignore that. Do I want to know?"

"To answer your first question, no, we aren't going to tell you because it will ruin the book. For your second question, no, I don't think you want to know."

Behind them, Remus clutched his chest and closed his eyes. This was way too much for his frail heart to deal with!

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.**

** "Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley - go - just go."**

** Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

Everyone who had heard or saw Harry's plans winced at this. When he looked at them blankly, Ron answered him carefully.

"Well, mate. You know, your plan doesn't really work. When you think on your feet, then it's brilliant," "And reckless." Hermione added. "but your plan always fail." Harry seemed to be annoyed with them for a moment, but quickly laughed amusedly.

"Hate to admit it, but I have to agree with you. My plan sucks."

** The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

** He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. **

"Well, that is a nice plan." Hermione admitted. "But since it involves you, I bet something went wrong." Harry pouted and muttered, 'it wasn't that bad, though'. Much to Fred and George's disappointment, he didn't explain what he meant by that, only stating that 'it will be revealed by the book'.

**His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door -****Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something alive!**

"Was it your uncle Harry?" Dennis asked eagerly, and Harry blinked at his enthusiasm. Again, he failed to notice certain twin writing down 'step on them'.

** Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face.**

People cheered at this.

** Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

**"I want -" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes. **

"That's so mean. Destroying something that a child wants in front of him." Padma commented, and Harry mentally snorted in his mind. If he couldn't even endure that, then he wouldn't have been able to survive his relatives' choice of words about his parents.

**Uncle Vernon didnt go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**

** "See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."**

** "I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**

** "Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me,"**

"And we are glad that we aren't like you." Several people answered the book.

** said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

** On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.**

Charlie whistled, grinning up at the High Table. "Someone's getting impatient." Harry chuckled lightly, and added. "And creative, too."

** Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

"Paranoid, isn't he?" Susan asked with a small smirk on his face. Hannah, who had also come to sit at Gryffindor table during the break, smiled at her friend.

"He blocked the doors so no one could go in or out, just because of some letters. I think it's safe to assume that he is paranoid. Although, personally I think Moody is much more worse than him. He probably shoot curses at anything that comes near to his house."

The two girls giggled, not seeing couple of Hufflepuffs looking at them with dislike. Hufflepuffs were usually friendly, but Cedric was dead and for all they knew Harry Potter might have killed him. They couldn't believe that Susan and Hannah were hanging out with the possible murderer of their fellow housemate.

** On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window.**

Everyone turned to Luna, who was inspecting a spoon as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"How did you know that?" Cho was the one to ask first, and the blonde turned her gaze away from the spoon. "Know what?"

"How did you know the letters were inside the eggs?" Cho repeated her question irritated, as if the blonde was making her waste her time. Luna flashed her unique dreamy smile and answered her. "People should watch what they are saying or doing. You never know when a barge is spying on you."

Hearing her answer, many Ravenclaws rolled their eyes or sneered at her. Some even muttered, 'freak', under their breath, causing Harry to narrow his eyes. "Well, thank you for the advice, Luna. Here, why don't you sit next to me?" Luna looked slightly surprised at this, but quickly recovered.

"Thank you, Harry." She said, beaming at him. Gryffindor's Head of the House smiled fondly at one of her favorite pupils.

** While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**

** "Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

"Don't you dare start." Harry warned the Weasley twins who were opening their mouths to list people. They went cross eyed by looking at the wand inches away from their face and wisely shut their mouths.

** On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

** "No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today -"**

"No letters on Sundays?" Many pure bloods asked, puzzled. Hermione lurched into explanation.

"Muggles don't get letters on Sundays because unlike wizards, they don't use owls for mails."

** Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. **

Students cheered, and Professor McGonagall looked rather pleased at the owls who put letters in the chimney.

**The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one.**

"Why in the air? I'm sure there were plenty on the ground." Angelina asked, and Harry shrugged. "Practicing for the Quidditch, I guess."

"That's my seeker!" Oliver yelled, with the twins shouting, 'the youngest seeker in the century!' At the background.

** "Out! OUT!"**

** Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall. **

Remus reached out for another bottle, his potion already finished. After he gulped it down, he offered some to Sirius.

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

The twins wrote 'letter attack' on their parchment.

** "That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

** He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue. ****Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.**

"Good. Now they are teaching something to their son." Mrs. Weasley nodded approvingly.

** They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. "Shake'em off... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

"He's gone mad. Absolutely crazy." Ernie commented, shaking his head. Harry idly wondered how his uncle will react when he heard Ernie's comment.

** They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

"Welcome to Harry's world." Ginny told the book, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Stop talking to a book, Ginny. And people call _me_ crazy." Harry was awarded by a smack on his head.

** Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering...**

"Wondering about what?" Colin asked, unable to contain his curiosity. Harry frowned in thought, and replied.

"I don't really remember but I think I was thinking whether those letters were going to sent after me again, and if yes, how I was going to get it."

** They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

** "'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."**

** She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

** Mr. H. Potter**

** Room 17**

** Railview Hotel**

** Cokeworth**

** Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

"She probably was shocked that he didn't give the letter to Harry." Hermione said, knowingly.

** "I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.**

**"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.**

"What is he looking for?" Dean inquired, not having a faintest clue what the muggle was doing. Harry answered him. "He was looking for somewhere to sleep without being disturbed by those letters."

"He was planning to sleep at those places?" Dean shook his head. "He have some mental issues. I mean, honestly, all that for just letters?"

** "Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.**

"So he _can_ say something correct." Ron commented in mock amazement.

** Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.**

** It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled.**

** "It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television. "**

"Television. With owls dropping letters through his chimney and his dad acting weird, his concern is watching television." A muggleborn shook her head. "This family have problems. A _lot_ of problems."

** Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday - and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television - then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday. Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun - last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. **

Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Weasley family, Remus and Sirius exchanging a look. He had a sneaky suspicion they'll try to spoil him by throwing a huge party or buying him presents everyday.

**Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

** Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

** "Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

** It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.**

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Harry."

"Hey! I was eleven!"

** "Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together.**

"He's happy because of the storm?" Lavender frowned, then her face lighted up. "Oh, I know! He was thinking that the storm will prevent any owls from bringing them a letter."

"Why, aren't you smart?" Parvati drawled, rolling her eyes at her friend's proud expression. She needed to work on identifying sarcasm.

** "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

** A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.**

** "I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

** It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.**

** The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

** Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. **

"But that isn't proper meal!" Mrs. Weasley protested, and Ron agreed. Harry snickered at his best mate.

"You only care about food?"

"Oh, shut up, Harry."

**He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up.**

** "Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

** He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail.**

Harry and Hagrid glanced at each other and pretended to drink to hide their smirk behind their cups. Vernon Dursley's thought was going to be proven wrong.

**Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

** As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

"Before you start questioning me, no I didn't catch a cold or got hurt or anything like that. I was just a bit chilly and uncomfortable, but that was it." Harry said, successfully stopping his friends from saying their concerns.

** The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger.**

"A bit chilly and uncomfortable?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrow questioningly. Harry blushed, and sheepishly added. "And hungry too. A lot."

** Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.**

"I was in my bed, wondering why you weren't answering any of those letters." Head of the Gryffindor told Harry.

** Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. ****Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

** Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea? **

Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to restrain him from bursting into laughter. The good part where Dudley had a special surprise was coming. He could tell Hagrid was also having that thought too, but because of his beard, his smile wasn't that visible.

** One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty ... ten... nine - maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him **

"Do it! Do it!" The Weasley twins sang with Sirius barking along with them. Angelina and Katie smacked Fred and George on head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"We are at the middle of reading right now, and we would really appreciate it if you shut up." The girls said calmly, and the boys huffed, but didn't say anything.

**- three... two... one...**

** BOOM.**

Half of the students jumped as Remus yelled out that part. Harry rubbed his ears and complained. "Ow. You could've not screamed directly in my ears."

"Sorry, Harry." The werewolf said, not looking apologetic at all. It was time like this when Harry could picture him as a member of a Maurader.

** The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Thank you for those of you who read, followed, favorited, or reviewed my story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and it didn't sound awkward. I am not a genius author who have a great talent in writing, so if it did sound forced, I apologize.<strong>

**For those of you who care: I have decided this story will be reading full books, not just important moments. Also, I will be bringing James and Lily Potter, but I'm not sure about when they will appear.**

**Also, pairings aren't decided yet! Ginny isn't a fan girl who has a crush on Boy-Who-Lived. She had gotten over her feelings so Harry and Ginny just view each other as a sibling, but I might follow the book and pair them up.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading! Please read and review!**


	5. The Keeper Of The Keys

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry ****Potter**

The students started chatting among themselves about who could be knocking. Others who weren't interested in guessing jus went back to eating. The food had changed into deserts.

"Maybe it is a giant sea serpent!"

A very excited Gryffindor shouted. His friends scooted away from him, since he was shouting with foods inside his mouth. Needless to say, few unfortunate people sitting next to him got hit by those disgusting crumbs, leaving them to splutter and curse rather loudly.

"You _didn't_ get attacked by a giant sea serpent, did you?"

Ginny whirled around to face Harry, desperation visible in her voice. Her eyes were round with panic, and Harry frowned at her. His arm was starting to ache from the death grip of Ginny. Really, she was much more stronger than him, and he was year older than her! Ugh, he definitely needed to work on his strength.

"Ginny, as you can clearly see, I am perfectly fine. So why in Merlin's beard are you thinking that I was attacked by a _sea serpent_?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you are still alive after being attacked by a possessed professor, a basilisk, hundreds of dementors and most importantly, _Voldemort_! So we have a good reason to think that you _were_ attacked by a some kind of monster."

Hermione answered unhelpfully, examining him as if looking for some kind of injury. Harry rolled his eyes. Although it was true that he attracted troubles, a sea serpent was a bit extreme... Okay. Knowing his luck, he'll probably find one trying to kill him.

"Excuse me? A _basilisk_?"

Remus asked weakly, clutching his heart in attempt to calm his poor heart. He downed a bottle in one gulp, and gave another to a certain black whimpering dog. They were even more not looking forward to read Harry's 'adventures', though they would probably call it, 'idiotic and reckless behaviors'.

The Golden Trio exchanged looks, and Neville sighed, noting how nervous they seemed. "You know what? Just forget it. We'll learn about it out later anyways."

"Right. So, who wants to read?" Remus held the book above his head, looking around. Several people raised their hands, and the former DADA teacher handed the book to Colin Creevey. He was so delighted that he almost literally shot out of his seat.

**The Keeper Of The Keys**

**BOOM.**

Few first years screamed in their surprise when Colin yelled out that part. The result was smack on his head by his friend sitting next to him.

**They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.**

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands - now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.**

"He had a rifle?!" Hermione and other muggleborns shouted, alarmed. Pure bloods frowned, not understanding what was a 'rifle', let alone why it was wrong with having it. Ron voiced their questions aloud.

"What's a rifle?"

"It's a muggle's tool that causes huge pain when it hits you if it didn't kill you. It's kind of like a slicing curse." Hermione said, while once more searching Harry for any sign of injury made by a bullet. Harry did his best but couldn't escape his best friend's firm grip. Honestly, first they were worried about sea serpent and now a rifle? Didn't they know he could take care of himself?

"Oh, come on, Hermione! It's been years since that happened! How are you expecting to find a bullet injury? Besides, Madam Pomfrey checked on me and it hadn't said anything about it."

Hermione frowned, but admitted it was kind of illogical to check him and let him go. Harry winced as he gingerly touched his arm. What was it that made the girls much more stronger than him?

**"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you - I'm armed!"**

**There was a pause. Then -**

**SMASH!**

All students stared at Colin eagerly. They could feel that something good will happen soon. Besides, from how Harry had a smile on his face, it was obvious that he wasn't in danger, so they didn't worry about his safety.**  
><strong>

**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.**

"You know, I'm starting to think that you are going to be attacked." Neville commented, looking at the teen. Harry's smile grew wider.

"You don't have to worry about really. He was really strong and looked intimidating, but he didn't harm me." He bit back a snicker when Neville's expression clearly showed that he didn't believe him. Luna hummed, looking at the ceiling.

"He is actually nice. Especially to animals." People looked at the blonde oddly, but she was either oblivious to the stare or was ignoring them. Harry grinned, amused. It seemed that Luna knew everything.

**A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.**

"Oh, I see what you mean." Neville said, slumping to his seat in relief. Other people also relaxed, but there were still few people who still didn't know what was going on. It was rather funny to see them glancing around, trying to figure out what they were missing.

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.**

**"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..."**

"Only Hagrid will break the door and ask for a tea." Hermione said, beaming up at the giant. Fred leaned in to Harry.

"So, tell me ickle Harrykins, did that action annoy your relatives?"

"It did scare them." Harry admitted, then narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "And do tell me, why are you interested in this?"

"Its none of your business." George said in fake haughty voice. Harry stuck his tongue out, causing Ginny to roll her eyes. "Very mature, Harry." He didn't notice the twins writing down 'entrance: break their door and ask for tea' on their parchment.

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.**

**"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.**

"Go Hagrid!" Ron cheered, and the half giant smiled fondly at him.

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.**

**"An' here's Harry!" said the giant.**

**Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.**

**"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes."**

"People always say that." Harry murmured, smiling slightly at the mention of his parents.

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.**

The Weasley twins also tried to make the sound, but failed.

"How does he do that?"Fred exclaimed, frustrated that he couldn't do it.**  
><strong>

"It seems that he has a great talent on making strange noises. But fear not, my devilishly handsome twin brother. It is the only thing that he is good at, unlike us who have many awesome talents!"

"Would you two shut up on your own, or should do it for you?" Katie asked, successfully cutting their rambling. She lazily aimed her wand at them And she had to admit, she was secretly enjoying their fear since she did lose some galleons because of them. She saw Angelina winking at her and smiled at her friend.

**"I demand that you leave at once, sit!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"**

**"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.**

Ron cheered again, and this time was joined by more people.

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

The twins had an identical thoughtful look on his face, and Susan, who was still sitting next to him, hissed at them.

"No, we cannot turn him into a mouse and step on them."

"How do you know that was what we were thinking?" One of them whispered back, not wanting to give up on their idea.

"Yeah, and why not?" Another asked wistfully, thinking the same thing.

"First of all, I know your looks when you have a new idea for your prank. Second of all, you can't because if you kill someone, muggle or not, you will be sent to Azkaban!" Susan said, annoyed that they didn't even think about consequences. Hannah nodded beside her best friend, indicating that she agreed with what she just said.

"Fine, but what about just scaring them a bit? You know just squash them just a teeny tiny bit?" Two Hufflepuffs opened their mouth to disagree but were met with three puppy eye expressions from the twins and the actual black dog. Finally, the girls agreed. That looks were so cute!

**"Anyway - Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."**

"You sure about that?" Ron sent Harry a skeptical look. His attempts with Hagrid's foods usually ended up with his teeth almost breaking or his mouth full of sticky substance that he couldn't even open his mouth. Harry shrugged.

"It was good, actually."

Hagrid furrowed his eyebrows in confusion from the Head Table. What was wrong with his foods?

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.**

"That was nice of him." Lavender commented.

**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?"**

"That wasn't nice of you, Harry." Luna chided him lightly, and Harry blinked. Normally, it was Hermione or Ginny who said things like that. But he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Alright, then. I promise it wnot happen again."

**The giant chuckled.**

**"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."**

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.**

People who knew his strength winced and rubbed their arms. Hagrid forget how strong he could be and most of the time, he didn't consider it.

**"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."**

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.**

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea.**

A seventh year Gryffindor whistled. "He has a lot of pockets on his coat, does he?"

"You just noticed it?" His friend dead panned, but was ignored.

"It might be useful to keep things. Hmm, maybe I should do that, too." His friend merely stared at him in disbelief.

** Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."**

Susan scoffed. "Like he needs any more food. He can probably last for years without food because of the fat he has." Everyone were taken aback by how harsh a usually cheerful Hufflepuff sounded. However, they nodded in agreement after getting over their surprise except Harry. He continued to gape at her, not noticing her slowly blushing from his gaze. Noticing her discomfort, Colin continued to read, successfully bringing Harry's attention back.

**The giant chuckled darkly.**

**"Yet great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."**

"See? Even Hagrid agrees with me." Susan said triumphantly, trying to fight down the blush and silly grin off from her face. It wasn't _her_ fault that every story about the Boy-Who-Lived she listened to when she was young caused her to have a crush on the raven haired teen.

**He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."**

"He just broke the door and looks intimidating and strong, but all you ask is 'who are you?'. Really, Harry? No 'what are you doing here' or 'please don't hurt me'?" Dean asked disbelievingly, but Harry only shrugged. "It seemed reasonable to me at that time to ask his name. I mean, he didn't act like he was going to hurt anyone."

"You need some healthy amount of fear. Honestly, Harry, don't you have any surviving instinct? When a stranger comes into your house - by _breaking_ the door, mind you - it's always good to be on your guard and be suspicious. You'll get yourself killed one day if you keep acting like that." Dean continued to lecture, and Harry saw that many people, including his friends, were nodding in agreement. He scowled. "I _do_ have my surviving instinct and I _do_ get suspicious of strangers."

"Sure, Harry, whatever you say." Dean agreed carelessly, rolling his eyes at Ginny. She giggled, annoying Harry even more.

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.**

**"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."**

**"Er - no," said Harry.**

"Hagrid won't like that." Ron commented, his glee visible in his eyes. Harry smirked at his best mate's expression. "Won't liking it will be understatement."

**Hagrid looked shocked.**

**"Sorry," Harry said quickly.**

"There's nothing you need to be sorry about." Remus said, exasperated that Harry apologized even if it wasn't his fault. Taking all the blame couldn't be good for his health. Maybe he could persuade (drag) him to the Hospital Wing for another check up? He made a mental note about it.

**"Sony?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never** **thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yet parents learned it all?"**

**"All what?" asked Harry.**

"Oh, this is gonna be good!" The Weasley twins exclaimed with identical cheshire grin plastered on their face.

**"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"**

"Hagrid's mad! No one knows what he'll do when he loses his temper." The twins started clapping their hands like five years olds about to get a birthday present. Harry rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Five years olds were much more mature than them.

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.**

**"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy - this boy! - knows nothin' abou' - about ANYTHING?"**

"Now, that was rude. Harry will probably think that Hagrid think he's an idiot or something." Hermione frowned, then started giggling when she noticed Harry's red face. "You did think he thought you were an idiot, didn't you?"

"What? I was eleven! And I had no idea that magic existed, let alone I was a wizard." Harry said defensively, trying desperately to stop his face from blushing even more. His friends started laughing at his embarrassment. Harry groaned and banged his head on the table, giving up defending himself. It was clear that no one was going to help him and others seemed to be determined to tease him mercilessly.

**Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad.**

Laughter increased, and if it was possible, Harry blushed even harder.

**"I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff." **

"Yes, Harry's not stupid." Fred nodded solemnly, his twin brother agreeing next to him. "He can do math and stuff, so you shouldn't underestimate him."

"Oh, shut up." Harry mumbled, shoving the twins angrily, his face still flushed.

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."**

**"What world?"**

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.**

**"DURSLEY!" he boomed.**

"Go, Hagrid!" Ron yelled, followed by the Weasley siblings' and other's whoops and cheers.

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble."**

"'Mimblewimble'? That's pathetic." Bill scoffed, his Gryffindor side showing. "What a man he is."

** Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.**

**"But yeh must know about yet mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."**

**"What? My - my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"**

"Unfortunately, they are." Harry mumbled, his good mood vanishing instantly. Other stayed silent, not knowing how to comfort the teen.

**"Yeh don' know... yeh don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.**

**"Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally.**

"That sounds a little weird. It's like Harry's suffering a amnesia or something." Hermione said, then gasped in horror. Her hands flew to cover her mouth as if she said something terrible. "Oh, my god! Harry's gonna have amnesia!"

"What?" Harry asked, perplexed at her behavior. Other people stared at the bushy haired witch oddly too, and she explained fearfully. "I jinxed it. Knowing his luck, he's going to suffer amnesia soon."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed, more ridiculously this time, but he went ignored. Almost immediately, every friend of his started fussing over him, or discussing how they should prevent it from happening. He dodged few detecting charms, pushed past more than several people who were asking him if they remembered each of them, and finally yelled over the chaos. "I do not and will not suffer from amnesia! Calm down, will you?"

Relucantly, the crowd (it was surprising for Harry to see many people who got up to check on him. It seemed that reading his life story had an unexpected effect.) went back to their seat, but didn't stop glancing at him every ten seconds. Really, did Hermione have to say that?

"Mr. Creevey, could you please start reading again?" Remus asked, glancing at Harry at the corner of his eyes and pretending he was only looking at Colin when Harry scowled at him.

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

**"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"**

"He has guts. I know I would have kept silent if I was him." Charlie commented, shaking his head at the man's foolishness. "He's really hopeless. It's a wonder how Harry's aunt fell in love with him. I mean, honestly, what was she thinking?"

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.**

**"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"**

**"Kept what from me?" said Harry eagerly.**

"Why were you eager?" Ginny asked casually, using the question as an excuse to look at him. Harry thought for a minute, then shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I think I was hoping for some kind of excuse to get away from the Dursleys. But as I said, I'm not sure. It had been years since that happened, and a lot of things took place, you know."

**"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.**

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.**

"Dramatic, aren't they?" Lavender asked, rolling her eyes at their behaviors. Parvati shook her head beside her. "Lavender, you of all people can't call them dramatic. I swear, if you had a paper cut, you could make it sound like you got stabbed by a sword or something."

"But paper cut hurts!" Lavender complained, causing her friend to sigh exasperatedly once more.

**"Ah, go boil yet heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry - yet a wizard."**

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

**"- a what?" gasped Harry.**

"Nice reaction, Potter." Draco sneered, but not with as much as hatred as before. He had gained some respect for that raven haired teen for the past few hours or so. He wasan't sure if _he_ could survive years with those horrid muggles. Ugh, that book was seriously messing up with his mind. As if Potter needed more worshippers to boost up his ego.

"In muggle world, magic is something that only exists in fairy tale and as the book said, the Dursleys don't even allow to say anything related to magic or something out of ordinary. So I think I wasn't overreacting that much." Harry calmly replied, hiding his emotions well so that his face was left blank. To the Slytherin's disgust, Draco found himself admiring the teen's self control.

**"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."**

"Finally! I thought you'd never get that letter. Honestly, Harry, how can you make reading just one letter so difficult?" Neville asked, almost feeling sorry for Harry. "It's worse than me with potions."

"I know, Neville. I've been trying really hard to find out what was wrong with me for past few years. If I do figure it out, you'll be the first one to know." Harry promised with mock solemnity.

"You better keep that promise, Harry."

**Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. He pulled out the letter and read:**

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

**_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**_Dear Mr. Potter,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

**_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall,_**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first.**

Luna frowned at the emerald eyed teen in concern. "Are you okay, Harry? Fireworks don't explode in people's head." People started snickering at Harry's bewildered and lost expression. Draco scoffed at his earlier thought. Of course Potter didn't have any self control. It must have been his eyes having some problems before. The Slytherin firmly did not remind himself that his eyesights were perfect.

** After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"**

Everyone groaned, causing Harry to blush.

"After you've just learned you were a wizard, out of all things, you ask about that?" Dean lectured again. "You have some mental issues, Harry. When you learn something impossible like that, you either scoff at the ridiculousness or cheer in happiness. Sensible people go with the former, but people who often follow their emotions - which includes me, by the way - go with the latter."

"I was eleven! And besides, how was I supposed to know when the reply was due?" Harry protested, desperately trying to defend himself. Fred and George laughed at his futile effort, and slung their arms around his back.

"My, my, Forge. It looks like our ickle Harrykins got stuck!" One exclaimed, ruffling the teen's black hair. Harry squawked in protest, but as usual, it went ignored.

"Yes, my brother dearest, it looks like he is. And I think we should remind him something." Another replied, also ruffling Harry's hair. He asked carefully, not even bothering to protest when his already messy hair got even more messier. "What do you need to remind me about?"

"That you can't use 'I-was-eleven-excuse, of course." They chorused, looking at the younger teen as if it should be obvious. "I mean, you used that excuse like dozens of times now, and a good prankster don't use the same excuse more than few times. It gets really suspicious, you know."

"But this isn't about pranking!" Harry shouted, frustrated. The twins, however, weren't affected by his mood and just grinned their trademark mischievous grins.

"Ah, yes. But you see, Harry, for some reason we are quite determined to turn you into a prankster." Fred - or was it George? - said, making his eyes as innocent as possible.

"So from now on, we are gonna train you up, and whatever you do, we'll make sure you are doing it by prankster's standers."

"Fine, fine. I won't use that excuse anymore and make up some other excuses." Harry muttered in defeated voice when it was clear they weren't going to give up easily. The pranksters grinned at the teen, ignoring the professors who wore horrified expressions at hearing the Weasley twins were going to turn James' son into prankster. How was Hogwarts going to survive?

"We'll make a prankster out of you, yet." They chorused, flashing Harry a fond smile that was often used by parents. Harry couldn't help but laugh at their antics. It sounded like a great idea to learn how to prank people. It would certainly help him relieve some stresses and he could become more similar to his dad! He idly wondered what the twin's reactions were going to be when they found out that he was the Prongs' son.

**"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl - a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl**

"You had an owl in your _pocket_?" Hermione shouted, whirling around to face Hagrid, her face full of horror. Hagrid quickly assured her. "Don' worry, Hermione. It was an owl who liked to live in a dark damp area. Yeh know I won' do anything like that to those poor creatures."

"Yeah, Hermione, have some faith will you?" Harry smirked. "You should know better than to believe that Hagrid will do anyting like that." Hermione blushed so brighty that could put Weasleys to shame. "Sorry, Hagrid." The half-giant merely waved off her embarrassed apology.

** - a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down:**

"That's impressive. I can hardly read it the right way." Ron commented, surprised.

**_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_**

**_Given Harry his letter._**

**_Taking him to buy his things tomorrow._**

**_Weather's horrible. Hope you're well._**

**_Hagrid_**

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.**

"It is as normal as using elepone." Ron said, not even noticing his incorrect pronunciation.

"It's 'telephone', Ron." Hermione corrected him immediately. Ron huffed. "Whatever. Same thing."

**Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly.**

"Good. It's rude to stare." Remus said absentmindedly, not really paying attention to what he was saying. Harry stared at him oddly. "Uh, Remus?"

"Huh? Make owls chase them." Harry blinked at his former professor's reply, but decided he didn't want to hear it.

**"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**

**"He's not going," he said.**

"Idiotic man." Charlie grumbled. Snape heard him and couldn't help but sneer. "Like a Gryffindor's the one to talk." He ignored vicious glare from the Gryffindor Head of the House. He'd grown used to the glare enough that he could hide some obvious reactions from the glare. He still hadn't forgot the last time when she got pissed off. She had been _deadly_, and he wasn't going to cause that again.

**Hagrid grunted.**

**"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.**

**"A what?" said Harry, interested.**

**"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like thern. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."**

"Harry has the worst luck than anyone else that I know of." Ginny complained, slight teasing visible from her voice. "I mean, who faces snake faced man four times when he's not even an adult?" The twins jumped into the conversation without a second of hesitation.

"I know! My mind would have broke down if I saw his ugly face even once! It's a wonder he's sitting here."

"I have to agree with my devilishly handsome brother. I know I would have been scarred forever if I ever saw his face in my life."

"Fred! George! Stop it in this instant!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, looking genuinely appalled at her sons. She wore an expression that clearly said, 'do you have a death wish?'. Their sons stopped, but Harry's and few others didn't stop smiling amusedly.

**"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"**

"Harry? By 'stamping out', did your relatives mean beating you?" Neville asked in deadly calm voice, which was very unusual for the shy Gryffindor. But nevertheless, it had almost same effect as Snape's and McGonagall's voice and everyone turned to face Harry. The younger wizard automatically started protesting. "What? No! Of course not! They never did anything like that."

"Harry. They starved you and locked you in a cupboard even though they had a spare room. I think we have a good reason to believe they beat you." Hermione, always the logical one, carefully told Harry. As much as she didn't want to learn about her best friend's horrible childhood, she needed to know so she could help him.

Harry stubbornly shook his head. Seeing this, Madam Pomfrey eyed the parchments of Harry's health. She promised to herself that she'll talk to the about it later. Besides, she was certain Sirius needed to be tied up so he wouldn't cause any damage when he listened to his godson's childhood. Perhaps this would change Severus' mind about the boy.

**"You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a - a wizard?"**

**"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats.**

"Wait. How come she did magic outside the school?" The twins whined, and they were not the only one. Professor McGonagall stood up and glared at them sternly. "She did not do it intentionally. It was accidental magic so she got a warning to not to do it again." That stopped the complaints.

** I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"**

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.**

"She had been wanting to say that for _decades_, not just years." Snape muttered angrily, but Harry heard it. His eyes became wide and stared at his least favorite professor. Snape had known his mother? And aunt Petunia? How come?

**"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**

"'Blown up?'" Mrs. Weasley was positively fuming. That woman wasn't even considering how much her words would hurt the poor boy. For the first time in her life, she was actually considering letting her children to go pranking. If there were people who deserved being punished, these muggles were definitely them.

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"**

**"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!" **

**"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.**

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.**

**"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh - but someone's gotta - yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."**

Harry grimaced. "That would have been very confusing."

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.**

**"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a** **great myst'ry, parts of it..."**

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with - with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows -"**

**"Who?"**

"He isn't gonna say anything. Even we couldn't make him, and we've tried everything!" Fred sulked at the memory, and George continued. "Yeah, we've even tried threatening Fang's safety, but that didn't work either."

"You did _what_? That was very cruel thing to do! I can't believe you even thought about it, let alone did it." Hermione shrieked, and the twin raised their hands in surrending sign defensively.

"We only said it! We didn't actually _do_ it."

"Yeah, and besides, we already got into detention because of it. There's no need for you to start yelling at us now."

Hermione huffed, and muttered, "you deserved it." under her breath. Harry worried what the twins' reaction will be if they found out he _did_ make Hagrid say Voldemort's name, and without a lot of effort.

**"Well - I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..."**

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.**

**"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.**

**"Nah -can't spell it. All right - Voldemort."**

"You made Hagrid say his name!" The Weasley twins were awe struck and admired Harry with new respect. "What can you _not_ do?" Harry squirmed under their stare. "Um, I can't swim?" He offered weakly.

"Now this is why chose him as a prankster!" Harry banged his head on table at their conversation. "He's perfect! He has so many useful skills and who knows what tricks he didn't show us yet."

"I know, Forge! He'll be the best prankster beside us and the Marauders! Oh, just imagine what pranks he'll cause!" They continued to gush like girls and. Harry pointedly ignored them.

"Colin, could you please continue?" Harry asked, groaning when one of the twins squealed , "and he'll be able to charm the girls!".

** Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this - this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was** **takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him - an' he killed 'em. Horribly. **

The Great Hall was deathly quiet. Muggleborns listened to the story intently, although they already heard it once.

**One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.**

**"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.**

**"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' - an' -"**

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.**

Hagrid was doing the same thing again, except that his handkerchief was cleaner and had red stripes. But the noise was still the same.

**"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find - anyway..."**

**"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts **

Mrs. Weasley sniffed at the memory of her family, and Mr. Weasley patted her.

**- an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."**

**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before - and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.**

Remus gripped Harry's hand tightly, and Sirius, still in dog form, lay his front paws and head on Harry's laps.

**Hagrid was watching him sadly.**

**"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot..."**

**"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage.**

"It's not courage. It's foolishness." Charlie seemed to be very determined to not to have any connections between the Dursleys. All of the Gryffindor's nodded, insulted that they were compared to those muggles.

** He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**

**"Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured **

Sirius and Remus growled as well as others. Harry eyed the Weasley twins nervously. At the moment, they seemed to be scribbling everything that they could think of onto the parchment. Although he did like the feeling of being cared, he definitely didn't want any of his friends to get into trouble by 'avenging' him or whatever they might call their action. He promised to himself to read the Daily Prophet carefully at tomorrow morning to see if there were any 'mysterious' attacks on a muggle family.

**- and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion - asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types - just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -"**

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley -I'm warning you - one more word... "**

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

"Good." Susan nodded, satisfied smile on her face.

**"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.**

**Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.**

**"But what happened to Vol-, sorry - I mean, You-Know-Who?"**

"You actually said You-Know-Who! You never do that when you are with us." Ron exclaimed as he pointed at himself and Hermione.

"I was with Hagrid." Harry pointed out if it was obvious. "And besides, it's only you who is afraid of his name. Hermione isn't."

Ron frowned. "Are you saying I am not worthy of your consideration? I'm hurt, Harry! I'm hurt!"

Harry grinned. "Nah, you'll live."

**"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... he was gettin' more an' more powerful - why'd he go?**

**"Some say he died. **

"And he did die." Umbridge and Fudge said, but everyone ignored them.

**Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.**

**"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on - I dunno what it was, no one does - but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."**

**Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard? **

Harry had a suspicion that the Weasley twins wrote that down. From their gleeful expressions, it was probably true. From now on, he was going to watch out for toads that seemed to hate him in particular.

**If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?**

**"Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."**

**To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled.**

**"Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"**

**Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it... every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry... chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach... dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back... and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?**

"We are really proud of you for that, you know." Fred commented, grinning. George agreed. "Yeah. Although it wasn't intentional, it was really amazing." They sighed dreamily like fan girls. Harry faced Hermione and Ron questioningly, but didn't get any replies.

"Let them be. Who knows what they are thinking. Just be thankful that they aren't parselmouths, or Hogwarts will be swarming with snakes." Ginny said, casually sipping a pumpkin juice from her goblet. When she saw the twins' faces lighting up, she banged her head on the table, groaning. "I gave them ideas, didn't I?"

"Harry, how wonderful to see you there!" Fred exclaimed, ignoring Ginny's banging. "Now, would you mind if you teach us how to say parseltongue?" At this, even Slyherins perked up in interest and Harry had to face hundreds of eyes trained on him.

"Uh, I'll think about it?"

**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.**

**"See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard - you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."**

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.**

"Stupid muggle." Slytherins muttered.

**"Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish - spell books and wands and -"**

**"If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter' s son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled-"**

**"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

"Bad move. You should _never_ insult Dumbledore in front of Hagrid."

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER," he thundered, "- INSULT- ALBUS- DUMBLEDORE- IN- FRONT- OF- ME!"**

**He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley - there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**

The students roared with laughter, and even adults were having a hard time controlling their facial expressions. Some, like Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout, were openly laughing while most professors schooled their expressions so their amusement weren't so obvious. But even from distance, Harry could see the Headmaster's twinkling eyes and twitching corner of lips of Professor McGonagall. The most unaffected person was Slytherin's Head of the House. He merely sneered in disgust at everyone.

"_Silence!_" Umbridge's shrill voice cut through the noise and everyone quietened down. She stood triumphantly, and pointed at Hagrid accusingly. "You had used magic on a muggle and risked our world to be found, therefore breaking the Ministry's law. You will be arrested and will be punished after a trial."

Harry shot a panicked look at his friends. It didn't occur to him that Umbridge will use this against Hagrid and by the look of Minister, there was no hope that Hagrid will get a fair trial. The half giant had turned pale, probably thinking about Azkaban, and everyone who liked Hagrid glared at the DADA professor or had horrified expressions on their faces.

"But the rule says that you can't use magic on muggles so they wouldn't know about our world. This one hardly counts because they already knew about our world." Hermione protested, earning grateful look from Hagrid and approving looks from several professors and Madam Bones.

"She has a point, Dolores." Madam Bones said, successfully cutting off Umbridge's and Minister's outraged splutters. Hagrid relaxed, and Hermione received more than many grins and compliments.

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.**

**"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."**

People snorted, agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

**He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.**

**"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm - er - not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff - one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job"**

**"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.**

"Now this question, you wouldn't get an answer." George said, hundred percent sure of himself. Fred nodded fiercely. Harry exchanged smiles with his best friends but at the end of silent discussion, they decided not to burst their bubbles, at least not yet.

**"Oh, well - I was at Hogwarts meself but I - er - got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore." **

**"Why were you expelled?"**

**"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."**

"See? You didn't get the answer." The twins seemed relieved, and the Golden Trio had to bite inside if their cheeks to stop themselves from laughing.

"Of course. How can we _possibly_ find the answer while you, the greatest pranksters of all times, didn't get it?" Harry purred, ignoring a whine of protest from Sirius when he said the twins were the greatest pranksters. Fred and George puffed up with pride, either not noticing the sarcasm or ignoring it.

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry.**

**"You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Sorry for late update, but to was because of school. With exams, projects, quizzes and home works flying all over the place, I didn't have enough time to write much. But now since it's winter break, hopefully I can update more frequently.<strong>

**Today, I have two questions to ask you. They are:**

**1. Do you want Draco and Snape to become friends with Harry?**

**2. Who do you want Harry to pair up with? Here's the list:**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Daphne Greengrass**

**Fleur Delacour**

**Hermione Granger**

**Susan Bones**

**Ginny Weasley**

**Others**

**Thank you for those of you who read, followed, favorited and reviewed! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you like my story. The twin's revenge and James and Lily's appearance is coming up.**

**Please read and review!**


	6. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"That's the end of the chapter." Colin stated, holding the book up. "Who wants to read next?"

"I will." Katie from Harry's Quidditch team said, and Colin handed the book to her. She cleared her throat, while winking at Harry. If there were any blackmail materials, she was _so_ going to use them. Harry, sensing what she was thinking, groaned and covered his face with his hands.

**Diagon Alley**

**Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight.**

"Why would you keep your eyes shut? If I were you and I just found out I could do magic, I would be bouncing with excitements." Terry Boot from Ravenclaw asked, puzzled at past-Harry's behavior. Harry in present fidgeted uncomfortably. He didn't want to explain how often he dreamed about people taking him away and didn't want to get his hopes high.

"I'm sure the book will explain. If not, then I will tell you." Terry accepted this and turned to Katie, indicating to continue.

**"It was a dream," he told himself firmly. "I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard."**

"Oh. Sorry." Terry murmured, wincing slightly. Harry smiled at him reassuringly. After all, he wasn't the reason why he lived that kind of childhood. So there wasn't any point in making him guilty just because he asked one question. Meanwhile, the staff looked very upset that Harry considered the cupboard as his.

**There was suddenly a loud tapping noise.**

**And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on** **the door, Harry thought, his heart sinking. But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good dream.**

"It's kind of sad. You immediately think it's a dream when something good happens." Lavender commented, looking at the raven haired teen in sympathy. Harry didn't response to her, instead staring at the table gloomily. He could almost_ touch_ the anger radiating from his family by all but blood. He also had a feeling that the Weasley twin's parchment full of pranks just for his relatives were few pages long. He almost felt sorry for them. Almost.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

**"All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up."**

**He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.**

"Newspaper? Why would an owl bring a newspaper?" Parvati asked, confused. Padma roiled her eyes. Sometimes, her twin sister could be rather thick. "Parvati. Obviously that owl was bringing it to Hagrid since there is no way the Dursleys would order it and Harry only found out about magic yesterday."

**Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him. **

Luna turned to face him, concern showing on her face. "Are you okay, Harry? Balloon don't swell inside people, you know. You might want to let Madam Pomfrey check you."

"No! I am trying to avoid going to the Hospital Wing as much as possible. I am definitely not going there ever again unless it's absolutely necessary let alone go there willingly." Harry shouted, alarmed about the idea of going to Hospital Wing _again_. Madam Pomfrey fumed at the teen's shout while Harry's friends shook their heads resignedly.

**He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped i and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.p**

"That was my idea. So people will pay more faster." Umbridge said, looking slightly smug. People stared at her. How was training owls to attack people's stuff until they paid a good thing? Umbridge stayed oblivious to people's thoughts and visibly puffed up proudly, misunderstanding people's stare. Even Fudge looked at her ridiculously.

**"Don't do that."**

**Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat.**

**"Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl."**

**"Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa.**

"Oh, Hagrid. He doesn't know our money." Professor McGonagall said, shaking her head. The half giant blushed at her comment.

**"What?"**

**"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets." Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets - bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags... **

"Why do you even keep those things? It doesn't seem useful to me." Parvati asked, wrinkling her nose.

**finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins.**

**"Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.**

"Hagrid. He doesn't know what Knuts are." Hermione said, both exasperated and fond at the half giant's behavior.

**"Knuts?"**

**"The little bronze ones."**

**Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window.**

**Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched.**

"If you are gonna wake up anyway, why did you make Harry do it?" Ron asked, still angry at how Dursleys treated his best friend. Although he knew Hagrid really cared for Harry, his action was too similar with Dursleys for his taste. Hagrid's face was still red but he answered Ron's question. "I was tryin' ter help Harry grow used ter our money system."

**"Best be Off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."**

**Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. He had just thought of something that made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture.**

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Hospital Wing, Harry? People don't have happy balloon inside them you know."

Luna asked, asking Harry with her unique dreamy voice. Harry shook his head furiously, having no desire to go back to that horrid place. He ignored his friends' and the medi-witch's disapproving frown. If they couldn't deal with his _extreme_ dislike with the place, it was their problem to deal with it.

**"Um - Hagrid?"**

**"Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.**

**"I haven't got any money - and you heard Uncle Vernon last night ... he won't pay for me to go and learn magic."**

"You haven't got any money?" Ron snorted, raising an eyebrow at Harry. "Really, Harry. I think you are the most rich teenager in the _world._ But here you are, stating you have no money. But don't worry mate, I believe you. It's not like you have _mountains of gold_ in your trust vault. And I can't even imagine amount of money in other vaults."

"Hey! I didn't know there was a Wizarding bank." Harry whined. "And what do your mean by other vaults?"

Surprisingly, it was Draco Malfoy who answered him. "Potter family is the most Ancient and Noble family. Trust vault is only for you to use until you become a legal adult. If your become an adult you will have an access to other. Potter's vaults. If you thought the trust vault was everything Potter family had, then you must be dumber than I've originally thought." He added the last sentence with a sneer. After all, it wouldn't be good if the Dark Lord and his father found out that he's being rather friendly to Potter. He mentally scoffed at his last thought. As if _Potter_ of all people will be his friend.

**"Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"**

**"But if their house was destroyed -"**

"Wizards don't keep their money in their house, Potter." Snape sneered at the boy, but was slightly surprised that the brat managed to school his expression.

"All the muggle fairy tales I've read indicated that the wizards keep their possessions in their houses. How was I to know there was a bank?"

"Yes, it is rather confusing for the muggleborns or half-bloods raised in muggle world. You should really inform the muggle parents so they know what they are dealing with, Headmaster. It is very difficult for the muggleborns to adjust if they have no knowledge of magical world. You can't expect them to fit in on their own if they have little information about the world they've just been introduced to." Hermione said, quite happy that she could voice her opinions.

"But of course, there are some exceptions. Hermione fits in _perfectly_ even if she's a muggleborn." Harry whispered to Ron, but loud enough for Hermione and other people around them to hear.

**"They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold - an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither."**

**"Wizards have banks?"**

**"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."**

**Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding.**

"Nice response, Harry." Ginny teased the emerald eyed teen, smiling slyly. Harry pouted.

"I was eleven-I mean, the whole idea of mythical creatures being real shocked me." Harry quickly corrected himself when he saw the Weasley twins opened their mouths to comment.

"Great job, Harry!" Fred exclaimed, ruffling Harry's messy hair. George patted the teen's back, also grinning widely. "Your lying skill needs more help, but we will make you a true prankster in no time!"

Sirius barked in delight at hearing that his godson becoming a prankster. Remus also smiled, secretly pleased at the idea. On the other hand, the staff grimaced at the possibility of having another prankster, especially a son of the leader of the Maurader.

**"Goblins?"**

**"Yeah - so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. **

"Why do I get the feeling that Harry will try to rob Gringotts?" Blaise Zabini wondered out loud, not really caring whether people heard him or not. He was shocked when many people seemed to share his thoughts.

"Harry? You won't try to break into Gringotts, right?" Neville asked nervously, while carefully looking at Harry for any signs of lie. Harry spluttered in shock. "What? Of course not! Why would I even think about doing that?"

"My, my, Harry! When you lie, you shouldn't splutter like that."

"Yes, Harry. We expected better of you." The Weasley twins tsked, and started chiding Harry, irritating the teen more.

"I am _not_ going to rob Gringotts!"

Everyone watched the scene with amusement, including Slytherins. Theodore Nott asked Draco, his lips twitching in amusement. "Do _you_ think Potter will try that kind of thing?"

"I don't know. But the fact that even his friends suspect Potter to break into Gringotts just proves that he is mad, as that half giant said." Draco replied, snickering when Potter silenced and body binded the red heads.

**Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe - 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you gettin' things from Gringotts - knows he can trust me, see.**

**"Got everythin'? Come on, then."**

**Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.**

**"How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat. "Flew," said Hagrid.**

"Flew?" Several people asked skeptically, not able to picture the giant man flying.

**"Flew?"**

"We are starting to think like Harry Potter."

Cho commented dryly and her words caused various reactions. People such as Colin and Dennis cheered that they were thinking like their hero while part of the adults (Snape especially) mentally grimaced at the idea of Harry Potter alikes. Rest of the adults smiled fondly at having students like Harry and the Slytherins looked disgusted at being compared to the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry's friends merely vowed to themselves to try not to get into troubles like Harry did without an effort.

**"Yeah - but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh."**

**They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying.**

"I know. It's rather hard trying to picture him flying."

**"Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter - er - speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"**

Umbridge opened her mouth to say something but sharp look from the Minister shut her up. Although Fudge could be quite thick, he knew that more than half of the students liked Hagrid and Umbridge would surely lose the argument if she tried to get him into trouble.

**"Of course not," said Harry, eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land.**

**"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked.**

"Harry. You are not-"

"_I'm not going to rob Gringotts!_ Merlin's sake Hermione! Have some faith will you? Why do you even suspect me to rob Gringotts anyways?"

"You are mad."

"I am not!"

"Yeah, you are not. Suicidal, but not mad."

"Ron, not you too!"

**"Spells - enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the highsecurity vaults. **

"There's dragons in Gringotts?" Charlie shrieked, furious that dragons were treated like that. Bill raised his hands defensively, trying to soothe his brother with no avail. "Whoa, calm down, will you? I don't know if that's true or not. I'll ask and tell you whether there are dragons or not, alright?"

"There better not be any dragons." Charlie snarled, still angry at the thought.

**And then yeh gotta find yer way - Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."**

**Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the Daily Prophet. Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon t****hat people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life.**

"I'm sure Hagrid wouldn't have minded some questions." Ginny said softly, and Harry shrugged. "The first rule I've learned was to not ask questions. How was I supposed to change that habit in one night?"

"I assure you Mr. Potter, that you can come to me or any other professors when you have questions." Professor McGonagall said, and Harry grinned up at her.

**"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.**

Fudge and Umbridge fumed. How dare that filthy halfbreed to say those kind of things about the Ministry! They became more agitated when they saw Potter brat and his friends nodding in agreement.

**"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself.**

**"'Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, 0 ' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."**

"I do not!" Fudge shouted haughtily, while blushing very hard.

**"But what does a Ministry of Magic do?"**

**"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."**

**"Why?"**

"Why? Harry, did you even consider what might happen if muggles found out about magic? Honestly, Harry, you need to think more carefully before saying things." Hermione said, and Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay, Hermione. I was being stupid and I need to think more. Can we move on?" Unfortunately, this statement only encouraged Hermione to say more, rather than being quiet like Harry hoped.

"You are not stupid, Harry! Far from it really. A real problem is that you are being so lazy like Ronald!" "Oi! I'm sitting right here, you know." "If you just really put some effort into your work I'm sure you'll easily suppress me. Why aren't you even trying?"

"Alright, Hermione! I promise I'll try my best from now on."

"Really, Harry. I know you don't like studying but-" Hermione stopped in her rant and looked at Harry, stunned. "Just like that? You are agreeing to study hard just like that?"

Harry sighed tiredly and ran his hand through his hair. "One of the Dursley's rules was that I shouldn't 'cheat' and outshine my dearest cousin." Harry rolled his eyes at this. "So I thought it would be the same in Hogwarts. Took me a while to realize they won't care how good my grades will be."

Harry grimaced slightly, expecting some kind of strong reaction, and he wasn't disappointed. Many people, including Harry's friends, Ravenclaws and even some professors, reached for Calming Draught. Harry was really thankful that he asked Madam Pomfrey for them, or he bet that quite a few students would have fainted when they read about his encounters with Voldemort.

Hermione's reaction was the most amusing. She stared at Harry for a moment and then whirled around to face Ron. "Ronald! Even Harry's saying he will work hard. What are _you_ going to do? Aren't you even worried about your future? If you keep slacking off like this, your future will be ruined!"

"Hey, I do study! And you are being ridiculous. We didn't even take OWLs yet and you make it sound like I failed NEWT miserably!"

"Oh, now you are calling _me_ ridiculous?"

"Katie! Please continue." Harry pleaded, not wanting to hear his best friends' bickering _again_. Honestly, when will they stop bickering like five years old kids? But he had to admit, it cheered him up a little.

**"Why? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone."**

**At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street.**

**Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"**

"Hagrid, you need to try not to draw attention to yourself."

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall."

**"Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?"**

**"Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."**

Charlie started grumbling at the reminder.

**"You'd like one?"**

**"Wanted one ever since I was a kid - here we go."**

**They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets.**

**People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.**

"What was that for anyway?" Harry asked curiously.

"It was Fang's blanket."

**"Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches. Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.**

**"Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."**

**Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set**

**glass or crystal phials**

**telescope set**

**brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Gryffindor Quidditch team started snickering at this. Other teams, especially Slytherins, glared at them, some even grumbling darkly under their breath. People who didn't know what was going on only stared at them rather dumbly.

**"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud.**

**"If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.**

**Harry had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.**

**"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.**

"Actually, muggles have very good solutions to difficulties they face in their lives. Some of them are better than our ways." The Muggle Studies professor commented, and many purebloods scoffed at that. Wizards were much better than muggles!

**Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up?**

"Yes. Yes. No." The Weasley twins answered Harry's mental questions, earning some odd looks from people. Harry, on the other hand, scowled in response. "I know that now." He muttered, his scowl deepening when the twin ruffled his hair, making it even more messier than before.

** If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him.**

"Hagrid has a way of making people trust him, doesn't he?" Ginny said, smiling fondly at the Care of Magical Creatures professor.

**"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."**

**It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it.**

"That was very observant of you." Luna commented, tracing the decorations on the table.

"Uh, thanks, Luna." Harry replied, though it came out more like a question than a statement.

** Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside.**

**For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut.**

Students laughed out loud at the description. "I like your observant skill, Harry." Ginny cheekily said. "I wonder how you described us." She mused, glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"You've better described me nicely, Harry." Hermione threatened playfully along with others. Harry couldn't help but groan. He prayed that he described then nicely, or he knew he was going to be pranked. Yes, they were his friends, but the smartest witch, best pranksters and others were included, and who knew what they could do if they worked together?

**The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"**

**"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.**

"I wish he stop doing that. It hurts my knees." Harry complained, rubbing his knees. "And I also wish he hadn't revealed my identity. Those people were overwhelming me."

"You'll just have to get used to it. People will react that way often, you know." Ron patted Harry's back in mock sympathy.

**"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this - can this be -?"**

**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.**

**"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter... what an honor."**

**He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.**

**"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."**

**Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.**

"See what I mean by overwhelming? They are acting like they've met a superhero or something." Harry whined, showing his discomfort of his fame compeletely.

"Actually, in a way, they did."

"Oh, be quiet 'Mione." Hermione smiled at her nickname.

**Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.**

**"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."**

**"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."**

**"Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter."**

**"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."**

**"I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."**

"Now, that would have been quite exciting for him." Ron commented, amused. "I bet his ego became bigger because you remembered him, Harry."

**"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!" Harry shook hands again and again - Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.**

**A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.**

The Golden Trio glared at the book, scaring poor Katie as well. Harry was grumbling under his breath, which Remus and Sirius could hear thanks to their sharp senses. They picked up, "stupid stuttering idiots", "who would want to have another face?" and "almost died because of him". They didn't understand much, but the latter caused them to mentally brace themselves for life threatening situation that they were sure Harry would get into.

**"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."**

"Unfortunately." Harry muttered, worrying Remus and Sirius even more. If that Quirrell hurt Harry in any way, he will pay and they were personally going to make sure of it.

**"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you."**

**"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"**

**"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.**

"He was such a coward. And his stammers made it so difficult for us to study." A seventh year Ravenclaw complained, and many others, mostly Ravenclaws, nodded in agreement. "But I still don't know why he disappeared."

**But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.**

**"Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."**

**Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.**

**Hagrid grinned at Harry.**

**"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh - mind you, he's usually tremblin'."**

"Oh, he was trembling. But not because of excitement." Harry muttered darkly. This time, his friends also heard it, and they grew concerned. Neville asked him first, concern clearly shown in his face. "What are you talking about Harry?"

"It will explain in the book." Harry answered, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Only Ron and Hermione seemed to know what he was talking about. Luna hummed, while squeezing Harry's hand gently.

**"Is he always that nervous?"**

**"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was ****studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject now, where's me umbrella?"**

**Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming.**

"Before you ask, Luna, it was just expression. My health is perfectly fine and I am not going to Madam Pomfrey. But thanks for your concern." Harry firmly stated before the blond could ask. The Ravenclaw smiled at him. "Okay, Harry. It's your choice after all."

** Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.**

**"Three up... two across he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry."**

**He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.**

**The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.**

"It was amazing, wasn't it? It was really impressive." Hermione and other muggleborns commented.

**"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."**

**He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.**

**The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.**

**"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."**

**Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. **

Ron shuddered when that reminded him of a spider. "You just had to mention it, did you?" He whined, shaking his head as if trying to shake off an invisible spider.

**He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."**

"Was that you, mom?" The Weasley children asked in chorus, causing Mrs. Weasley to blush hardm but she nodded in reply.

**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever -" **

Gryffindors snickered at the reminder, while Draco had a sour expression on his face. Once again, people who didn't know about Harry's broom in his first year could only look around, confused.

**There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...**

**"Gringotts," said Hagrid.**

**They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was -**

**"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. **

A first year Hufflepuff shivered, hugging herself tight. "They creep me out." She explained when her friends threw questioning look at her.

**He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:**

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

**"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.**

"I am not going to rob it." Harry snapped, irritated. Really, although he could be reckless, he would never rob Gringotts out of all places... Right?

**A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.**

**"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."**

**"You have his key, Sir?"**

**"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. **

Bill winced. "He wouldn't have liked that."

**The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.**

**"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.**

**The goblin looked at it closely.**

**"That seems to be in order."**

**"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the YouKnow-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."**

Professor McGonagall groaned at the Head Table. "Oh, Hagrid. He'll now try to find out what that is." Snape added his own thought. "Of course, if he wasn't a complete dunderhead and knew how to control his idiotic curiousity, he wouldn't have risked his life." The Head of the Gryffindor ignored him.

**The goblin read the letter carefully.**

**"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have Someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"**

**Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.**

**"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.**

**"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."**

"Hagrid, you just made him more curious." Professor McGonagall sighed, and Hagrid blushed. "Sorry Professor." "It's okay. It's not your fault."

**Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in - Hagrid with some difficulty - and were off.**

**At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. **

"That's impressive, Harry. Most people only remember until around fourth turn." Bill complimented, and he noticed Hermione blushing. "Don't tell me. You remembered at least fifteen passages, didn't you?" Hermione nodded, all the while hiding her red face. But Harry knew she was secretly pleased with her accomplishment.

**The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.**

**Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late - - they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.**

**"I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"**

**"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. **

"That's not the right answer." Hermione exclaimed, eager to answer Harry's question along with several Ravenclaws. "Stalagmite is-" Ron lunged and covered her mouth with his hand, sucessfully cutting off her long explanation. "Katie, please continue." Hermione struggled, her outraged shout muffled by the ginger haired teen's hand. Although she would never admit it, it felt nice that Ron was hugging her in order to cover her mouth.

**"An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."**

**He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.**

**Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.**

"Richest teen in the world." Ron coughed, sending a grin towards Harry.

**"All yours," smiled Hagrid.**

**All Harry's - it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. Hjow often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London.**

**Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.**

**"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. **

"No. Muggle money system is way easier." Hermione, now free from Ron's grasp after promising not to continue her explanation, commented.

**Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"**

**"One speed only," said Griphook.**

**They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. **

"I thought there was only one speed?"

**The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, **

"Do you want to die? Honestly, Harry, stop trying to get yourself killed!" Harry's friends yelled, Remus and Sirius even checking if there were any injuries. Harry swatted their hands and in Sirius' case, head and grumbled to himself. Really, that was years ago, and even if they find some bruises, how were they going to know whether it was from that action?

**but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.**

**Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.**

**"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.**

**"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.**

**"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.**

**"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.**

"Their grins are creepy." Hannah and Susan shievered even though it wasn't cold in the Great Hall.

**Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least - but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.**

Snape concealed his shock well thanks to years of spying. Potter managed to stop himself from asking a question? That was a surprise.

**"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.**

**One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life - more money than even Dudley had ever had.**

"Obviously, Harry." Ginny rolled her eyes, smiling at Harry.

**"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.**

**Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.**

**"Hogwarts, clear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. "**

Draco and Harrry exchanged glances, both knowing what happened here. Draco silently threatened through his eyes. _You've better described me greatly, Potter_. Harry understood, and he could almost hear the sneer from the silent threat.

**In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. **

Most of the people knew who was the boy and glanced back and forth between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin.

**Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him) slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.**

**"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"**

**"Yes," said Harry.**

**"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."**

"Foolish boy." Snape muttered, but it was so quiet that no one else heard it.

**Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.**

"How dare you compare me to that pathetic muggle, Potter." Draco snapped, but with less hatred than before which Harry noted with a surprise. He shrugged the surprise off and answered him. "You was rather spoiled like Dudley and had some bullying behavior in you. I'm sure others are also reminded of Dudley." The Malfoy heir merely scowled and looked away, shocking Harry more. Since when did Draco give up so easily?

**"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.**

**"No," said Harry.**

**"Play Quidditch at all?"**

**"No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.**

**"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"**

**"No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.**

"You are not stupid, Harry." Luna said, looking up at the enchanted ceiling. "Far from it really. And I must say, you are also a great teacher. Do you have any thoughts on becoming a DADA professor, Harry?" The members of DA agreed with the blond when she said Harry was a great teacher, and the raven haired teen looked slightly embarrassed. "I didn't really think about it. But I might consider it."

"But it's cursed!" Ron protested. "Harry might die if he took over that position!"

"But it's _Harry Potter_." Colin pointed out, as if it was the answer to everything, which, to him, was probably true. "He can do impossible things! I bet if he did become a DADA professor, he will break the curse and will be a fabulous teacher!" He chirped, clearly excited about it.

Umbridge, after eavesdropping on their conversation, scoffed. As if that boy could be a teacher. Even if he did, she bet he would be the worst teacher ever.

**"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"**

Draco flinched a little from all of the Hufflepuffs glare.

"Scared, Malfoy?" Daphne Greengrass asked, raising her eyebrow challengingly. Draco sent a scowl at her, and straightened up, composing himself. He was not intimidated by bunch of Hufflepuffs and challenged by a girl.

** "Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.**

**"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.**

**"That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."**

**"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"**

**"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second.**

**"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."**

"Well, if he's drunk, of course he'll set fire or do some accidents like that. I mean, who can do magic properly when you are drunk?"

**"I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly.**

**"Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"**

**"They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.**

**"Oh, sorry," said the other,. not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"**

**"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."**

Draco mentally cringed. Although he would rather die than saying to Potter or to anyone else, he was sounding rather arrogant and insensitive. When he first met Potter and didn't know his name, he was really looking forward to having a real friend. Crabbe and Goyle were actually like bodyguards than friends, and he hadn't met any kids around his age yet, except for some pureblood kids he met for politics, because of his father's orders. He truly wanted to be his friend, but didn't know how, so he copied what his father usually did and some behaviors of purebloods. When Potter rejected his offer of friendship at the train, he took it as personal insult, started bullying him and his friends. It sounded quite silly when he thought about it, being an arch enemy just because of small rejection. But even if he did accepted his friendship, they would have never been friends, especially now since the Dark Lord had returned.

**"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"**

**But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.**

**"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.**

**Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).**

**"What's up?" said Hagrid.**

**"Nothing," Harry lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"**

"Harry Potter not knowing Quidditch." Oliver grumbled to himself, grimancing at the thought. "That's a crime! He's a youngest seeker in century. How dare the Dursleys keep Quidditch away from Harry!" Angelina shook her head while listening to her former Quidditch captain rant. The Dursleys abused, neglected and starved Harry and he was focusing more on Quidditch. Really, he had some mental issues. Perhaps he got hit by a bludger too hard?

**"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know - not knowin' about Quidditch!"**

"See? Even Hagrid agrees with me."

**"Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told Hagrid about the pate boy in Madam Malkin's.**

**"-and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in."**

**"Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were - he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line 0' Muggles - look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"**

**"So what is Quidditch?"**

**"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like - like soccer in the Muggle world - everyone follows Quidditch - played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard ter explain the rules." "And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"**

**"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but -"**

"Hagrid!" Entire Hufflepuffs, including Professor Sprout, shouted. Hagrid quickly apologized.

**"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff" said Harry gloomily.**

**"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."**

"You shouldn't accuse the others to be bad just because majority of them seems like it." Luna said, startling the Slytherins along with other Houses. Did that odd blond just _defended_ them? The Slytherins?

"If you keep resenting them for being 'dark', then of course they are going to the dark side. After all, it isn't their fault that there were several dark wizards from the House. Besides, other dark wizards were from other Houses, they just aren't so well known." Luna continued.

People like Ron were clearly struggling to see it that way, since they hated Slytherin for long time. Others like most of the Ravenclaws didn't pay much attention to what she was saying, thinking it was just nonsense. Dumbledore on the other hand, seemed very pleased at what Luna was saying. However, Harry wasn't sure whether he agreed with Luna or not, yet. After all, he had got into life threatening situations because of people from Slytherins.

**"Vol-, sorry - You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"**

**"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.**

**They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue- Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.**

**"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."**

The twins cheered at this, thumping Harry's back until it ached. "Good thinking, Harry! It seems like turning you into a proper prankster isn't going to be as hard as we thought."

**"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."**

**Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).**

"Happy birthday, Harry!" The twins chorused, earning weird looks from Harry.

"You do realize that was about four years ago, right?"

**Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again.**

**"Just yer wand left - A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."**

**Harry felt himself go red.**

**"You don't have to -"**

**"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at - an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."**

"You shouldn't have told him what you were going to give him, Hagrid." Fred whined. George continued on. "Yeah, it wouldn't be a surprise, if you did."

**Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. **

"Hedwig." Harry said, very fond of his owl. She was the only friend during the summer in Dursley's house, and she could be very motherly sometimes.

**He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.**

**"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."**

**A magic wand... this was what Harry had been really looking forward to.**

"I know. I was also looking forward to that the most." Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff commented, grinning at Harry. He had grown rather close to him after DA, and he wanted to be good friend, especially after his behavior during their second and fourth year.

**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.**

**A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.**

**"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.**

"Oh, so that's why the chair was broken?" Hannah asked amusedly. "When I went to Ollivanders, the chair was broken. I guess I got there right after Harry left."

**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.**

**"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.**

**"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."**

**Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

Several first years nodded in agreement.

**"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."**

"He has a great memory, doesn't he? He remembers every wand he sold correctly." Hermione said admiringly.

**Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.**

**"And that's where..."**

**Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.**

**"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."**

**He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.**

**"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"**

**"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.**

**"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.**

**"Er - yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.**

**"But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.**

**"Oh, no, sit," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.**

"Hagrid, we are going to teach you how to lie better." Fred said seriously. "You are so obvious."

"Yes, and besides, I believe if you can manage to keep things in secret, those three," George jabbed a finger towards the Harry, Ron and Hermione. "won't nose around and get into troubles so much." The Golden Trio winced. It was true that they were rather nosy and their curiousity was often sparked by Hagrid.

**"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"**

**"Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.**

**"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."**

**Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils,**

"Why do you need to measure that?" Justin Finch-Fletchley asked, but no one answered him.

** was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.**

**"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."**

**Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.**

**"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"**

**Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.**

**"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."**

**Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.**

"How many wands did you try?"

"Uh, about thirty wands or something?" Harry answered, feeling anxious for some reason. The anxiety increased when people turned to gape at him. "What?"

"Harry, the more wands you try, the more powerful that wizard is." Hermione said slowly, and to Harry's dismay, he could see she was awed by him. Thankfully, Ron sensed his discomfort, and nudged Hermione with his elbow. The bushy haired witch looked annoyed at first, but when she noticed Harry's expression, she quickly controlled her expression. "Uh, I mean, um, it must have been hard for you. I wasn't entirely convinced I was a witch, so I was very anxious when I didn't find the correct wand."

As she babbled on, Harry relaxed his tense body. For now, most people seemed to say their own experience in Ollivanders, so he wasn't in the centre of the attention. He sent a grateful look towards Ron and Hermione, and closed his eyes. He was powerful wizard? But Hermione was at the top of the grade... True, he didn't really try because of the Dursleys, but even if he did he wouldn't be able to beat her... Ugh! All he wanted was to be normal, but it seemed like the Fate was trying her best to stop him.

**"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."**

**Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "**

Majority of students cheered along with them.

**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious.."**

"What's curious?"

**"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"**

"We are thinking like Harry again."

**Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.**

**"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand.**

Hermione and several others, mostly from Ravenclaws, sighed as they dreamed of having a perfect memory like that.

** It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar."**

"Your wand is brother wand to You-Know-Who's?"

People started gawking at him again, but this time with more fear. It was like his second year all over again. People accusing and labelling him based on something he couldn't control.

"Yes, his wand is brother wand to You-Know-Who's, so what?" Ginny snarled, with a look that promised violence if it was needed. She reached for Harry's hand and gently squeezed it, offering some comfort, and was delighted when the raven haired teen squeezed back. Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius and many others also glared at the rest of the students, daring them to judge Harry. They gulped and immediately turned away from those vicious glares.

**Harry swallowed.**

**"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."**

**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.**

**The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.**

**"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said.**

**He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.**

"I know. It was so weird, after seeing magic." Hermione agreed. "Before, science was one of my favorite subjects. But it was rather useless when I saw magic."

**"You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.**

**Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life - and yet - he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.**

**"Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander... but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry - I mean, the night my parents died."**

"Exactly!" Harry agreed with his book-self. "Why am I even famous for what I don't even remember?"

To say Snape was shocked was an understatement. Although Potter had been hinting he didn't like his fame, he kept throwing them aside and believed he was just acting while he was just like his father. But hearing the book actually say that, it just proved that Potter truly didn't like his fame.

**Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.**

**"Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact."**

**Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.**

**"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yeh soon, Harry."**

"Did you send him a mail, Harry?" The Weasley twins asked, not bothering to hide their excitements. When Harry shook his head, they pouted, sulking. "But that's no fun."

**The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.**

"That's the end. Who wants to - " Katie didn't get to finish her sentence as a blinding flash of light blinded everyone's sights temporarily. They could hear the sounds of something heavy falling to the ground and groans. The staff whipped out their wand along with majority of students, training the tips of their wands towards the light that was beginning to disappear. Harry could feel the dread and fear as he waited to identify what or who came with the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for wonderful reviews! Just so you know, Draco will be somewhat friendly with Harry while Snape and Harry will at least have some respect and will be civil to each other.<strong>

**So here's the result of the vote for Harry's pairing:**

**Fleur - 3**

**Luna - 3**

**Susan - 4**

**Ginny - 8**

**Daphne - 1**

**Hermione - 1**

**So Harry will pair up with Ginny. Also, sorry if you find the characters OOC, but hey, I am rather new to this, so bear with me, 'kay?**

**Any opinions or suggestions are welcome! Please read and reivew!**


	7. Platform Nine And Three-Quarters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

The Great Hall was deathly silent as students and the professors studied the new arrivals sitting in front of them. The biggest reactions were from Harry's friends. Surprisingly, Harry didn't display any emotions and only stared at the three muggles coolly. But on the inside, he was panicking. _How did they get here?_ was the first question that popped in his head, and _Gods hate me_ was the second.

Another flash of light, and a note appeared in the middle of the air and started falling down. Ron catched it, and read it aloud for other people.

_To Hogwarts_

_Fear not, everyone. These people are Harry's relatives and they are to join you for reading. __Do try not to kill them as I'm sure some of you are tempted. __Have fun reading!_

"It's not signed." Ron declared, glaring at the trio that just arrived. Harry only groaned. It was only the first day of reading and he already felt like his head will explode. Gods really hated him.

"You are Potter's relatives?" Alastor Moody, ever the cautious one, gruffly asked, pointing his wand at Harry's relatives. Petunia Dursley shrieked as she saw his mismatched eyes and tried - and failed - to hide his son by pushing him behind her back. Vernon Dursley stepped in front of his wife and his son, his face turned into an interesting shade of reddish-purple.

"Put that _thing_ down, sir! I will not allow people like _you_-" His beady eyes trailed over Moody and spotted his nephew. With green coloured face, he was now spitting with anger. "_You!_" He roared, pointing an accusing finger towards Harry. "How dare you bring my family into this! Didn't I mention that you are not to do any freakish things? You will pay for this, boy! You-"

Remus stood up next to Moody. His amber eyes were flashing, indicating he was struggling to control the wolf inside him. "I think, sir, that immediately blaming your nephew isn't the best thing to do." He said softly, but there was dangerous edge in his voice that instantly shut Vernon up. "And I assure you Harry had nothing to do with your appearance here."

"Then how did we get here?" Petunia asked fearfully, still pushing Dudley behind her. The said boy was watching everything with wide eyes, including Harry. It shocked him that eyes of his cousin held mere curiousity rather than usual cruelty and hatred in them.

_How odd,_ Harry mused, but he snapped back to reality when black grim growled menancingly at his relatives. The emerald eyed teen firmly gripped the dog's fur and pulled him towards him. He stroked the black furs reassuringly as he handed the calming potion to everyone around him and had to suppress a sigh. Now since Dursleys were here, he would have to be more careful to not to let Sirius go anywhere by himself. The last thing he needed was his godfather getting captured while he was dealing with the Dursleys.

"We are not very sure of that ourselves," The Headmaster replied, but his eyes lacked twinkles and they were cold and hard. "but it seems that you are going to join us in reading this interesting book containing information about your nephew's life. Will you please sit at the High Table?" He conjured three chairs and gestured at the end of the High Table, which happened to be next to Hagrid.

The half-giant glared at them darkly, and Harry couldn't help but smirk. Dumbledore was clever, placing them next to a wizard who didn't only look intimidating, but who also gave Dudley a pig tail. As predicted, Harry's relatives looked alarmed at the idea of being in the same room with Hagrid, let alone sitting right next to him. They scooted as far as they could away from the half-giant, every now and then shooting him wary looks.

"Now that's taken care of, who wants to read next?" Katie asked in false cheerful voice to decrease some tension. It might have worked if not for the furious glares she was sending at the Dursleys. In fact, it seemed that the majority of the students were glaring daggers at the only muggles in the Hall, which was causing Vernon to glare back and straighten his posture, Petunia to shrink away in fear, and Dudley to stare at everyone dumbly.

When no one answered her, Neville let out a light sigh and stood up to get the book. "I will."

**The Journey From Platform Nine And Three-Quarters**

**Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. **

"I can't imagine why." Ginny drawled sarcastically. Petunia and Vernon Dursley paled. They knew how they treated the freak! Who knew what they would do to them. Their suspicion grew when they saw two red haired twins with mischievous smirks on their faces.

**True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything, or shout at him - in fact, they didn't speak to him at all. Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it were empty. **

"I think that's a big improvement." Ernie commented, then he nervously asked. "So we aren't going to learn more about...uh, their treatments to you?"

Harry, Ron and the twins exchanged glances. They were certain people won't take it well when they find out about Harry's summer in his second year.

**Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while.**

**Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in A History of Magic. His school books were very interesting.**

Hermione beamed at Harry while Ron stared at him in horror as if he had grown an extra head.

"How can you like the school books?" He asked incredulously, clearly believing no one in their right mind would find the school books interesting. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Honestly, Ron, just because _you_ don't like reading books doesn't mean everyone else don't. Really, you need to grow up more. The O.W.L is coming up and if you keep lazing out like this you'll fail it!" Mrs. Weasley nodded, agreeing with Hermione. "And not all books are boring. You just have to try it! You always conclude every books are boring and don't even attempt to read them. The only thing you do it to your best ability is Quidditch-"

"Quidditch is also important, Hermione! And I _do_ try to read books, and I _do_ study! From what you are saying, it sounds like the only thing I do is Quidditch-"

"Well, it is true!"

"It is _not_!"

"_It is_!"

"_It's not_!"

"Guys?"

"_What_?" Hermione and Ron turned to glare at Harry, who was regretting his choice to speak. Oh well, it was too late now. "You do realize everyone are waiting for you two to stop so we can read, right?" Sure enough, every pair of eyes were trained on them, who flushed in deep red.

"Now look what you did, Ronald! You made me embarrass myself!"

"Oh, so _I'm_ embarrassing _you_?"

"Guys!" Harry raised his voice, effectively cutting off their arguement. "Thank you."

** He lay on his bed reading late into the night, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice. **

Petunia pursed her lips at the reminder.

**Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.**

"I did that too!" Hermione exclaimed, her previous arguement forgotten.

**On the last day of August he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room.**

Students snickered and Harry grinned at that. "It was really funny to watch him run away from me. Especially since I could see his pig tail." The last scentence caused another round of laughter.

**"Er - Uncle Vernon?"**

**Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.**

**"Er - I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to - to go to Hogwarts."**

**Uncle Vernon grunted again.**

**"Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?"**

**Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes.**

**"Thank you."**

"I think you know how to talk to the trolls, Harry!" Susan gasped in mock surprise.

"Harry, if you knew how to talk to them, why didn't you use that skill during our first year?" Hermione asked in fake anger, all the while biting inside of her cheeks to stop herself from laughing.

"Yeah, mate. That would have saved us from one of our 'adventures'" Ron agreed. Suppressing snort of amusement, Harry retorted. "Well, we wouldn't have been friends now, would we?" They couldn't take it anymore. They burst out laughing, ignoring weird looks from students. Professors who knew about that particular incident scowled darkly (Snape), stared at them sternly (McGonagall) or merely sighed exasperatedly.

**He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.**

**"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"**

"They are illegal." Mr. Weasley corrected him absentmindedly. The Dursleys stared at him incredulously. Magic carpets really existed?

**Harry didn't say anything.**

**"Where is this school, anyway?"**

**"I don't know," said Harry, realizing this for the first time. He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket.**

**"I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," he read.**

"Hagrid, you didn't tell him how to get there." Remus groaned, certain his honorary godson will get kidnapped or something like that. As much as he loved him, Harry had the worst luck from the people he knew, and since that included the werewolves, that was saying something.

**His aunt and uncle stared.**

**"Platform what?"**

**"Nine and three-quarters."**

**"Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."**

"Yes there is!" A Hufflepuff first year chirped, but she recoiled in fear when Vernon turned to glare at her. The Weasley twins pondered whether to reward the kid for sucessfully annoying the Dursley. Maybe that way everyone will join in and it will irritate them to no end! It was a perfect plan!

**"It's on my ticket."**

**"Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them.**

Wizards and witches glared at the Dursleys. Even Slytherins joined in this time as they did not take well of being insulted by a muggle.

** You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."**

**"Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly.**

"Why even bother?"

**"Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."**

Students and some professors laughed louder than necessary at the reminder. Vernon turned into dark shade of orange and Petunia huffed indigantly. Their son was perfect! How dare those freaks to insult their precious Dudley! The said boy blushed slightly at the reminder, a sign that he was actually listening. He casted another fearful look towards Hagrid, who was beaming proudly.

**Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes - he'd change on the train.**

"Clever boy." Tonks grinned. "I don't even know what I was thinking when I went there dressed in robes. I managed to freak out every muggle I met!" Hermione flushed next to her, causing all of them turned to stare at her. "You also wore it to King's Cross?"

"What? I forgot to ask Professor McGonagall about it!" She said defensively, but Harry focused in another matter. "Professor McGonagall visited you?"

"Yes. As a muggleborn she came to explain it in person so it will be more believable and also to answer questions we might have." She explained, taking joy on saying her knowledge as always. Ron snickered quietly behind his hand. "No doubt you asked millions of questions to professor."

"I heard that Ronald! If _you_ were the one to go to a muggle school, won't you have many questions about it?" She shot back, and before _another_ arguement could take place Harry cut in. "So! A robe?"

Hermione blushed as their conversation got on to track. "Well, I thought we had to wear it to there. Really, I know it was silly of me to not think of muggles but I was too excited to think properly. Can you blame me? I was going to a school to learn _magic_!"

"Don't worry, kiddo, you aren't the only one. By the looks of it you and I aren't the only ones who did that." Her grin widened when few muggleborns blushed at her last statement. Harry frowned and held her hand up in stop gesture. "Hold on, but your mother is a witch. How come you didn't ask your mother about it?"

"Ah, yes. You see, my mother is rather mischievous sometimes and I _might_ have pranked her." She said, and if it was even possible, Sirius barked proudly at that. Neville snorted in amusement. "So your mother purpously didn't tell you so you'll embarrass yourself in front of the muggles?"

"Well, yeah. But it was really great experience. You should've seen their faces when I walked in my wizard's robe. It was hilarious!"

"Thanks for the idea, Tonks!" Chorused the Weasley twins, beaming brightly at her, no doubt thinking of amount of chaos they would cause if they were to walk with their robes on in the muggle world. On the other hand, Mrs. Weasley looked frantic desperately trying to come up with a plan to stop them from doing so.

** He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry, ****and they had set off.**

**They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him. **

"Why is he being kind?" Ernie frowned. "I don't like it. It sounds like he's planning something."

**Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.**

**"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine - platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"**

"Wait! But your aunt should know where it is. I mean, she would have saw her sister going there." Cho pointed out, and Harry stared at her blankly. "Yeah, she might have known how. So?"

"She could have told you."

"Yes, she could have. But she hates me." Harry said in matter of fact tone, not at all bothered about it. After all, he had fifteen years to accept it. But others didn't. As soon as he finished speaking, students sent their most vicious glare to the direction of the Dursleys, and some clutched their wands tightly as if they were itching to hex them.

**He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.**

**"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing.**

"What a horrible people." Lavender sniffed, not even a little concerned about lowering her voice. Naturally, the Dursleys heard her, causing them to sneer at her except Dudley, who merely stared at her blankly. To her credit, Lavender didn't even flinch from the glares but pointedly ignored them.

** Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone.**

**He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. **

"Good idea. Muggles don't know anything about it you know." Parvati said, acting as if the book-Harry could hear her. The emerald eyed teen huffed. "First of all, I know that now so you are about four years late. Second of all, you are talking to a book." Parvati blushed fiercely.

**The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. **

"How rude." Astoria Greengrass sniffed.

**Harry was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it; he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl.**

"Sorry, Harry. I shoul' have told yeh." Hagrid said tearfully, upset that he forgot to mention that particular information. Only when Harry smiled up at him did he stop apologizing.

**Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. ****He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.**

**At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

The Weasley family smiled - or in the twins case, cheered.

**"- packed with Muggles, of course -"**

"Molly, dear, you shouldn't speak like that in public." Mr. Weasley lightly scolded his wife.

**Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. **

"You didn't see me, Harry? I'm hurt!" Ginny declared with feigned sob, making Harry to stammer out an apology, having no idea what to do. At that moment, Ginny let out a laugh, revealing she was only teasing him. Harry's face relaxed, the smacked her arm lightly. "You are so helpless when it comes to girls in general, especially emotional girls, Harry."

**Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him - and they had an owl.**

"Yes, we have an owl, Harry! A great evidence that we are wizards. And witches." George amended when Ginny gave him a pointed look.

**Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying.**

**"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.**

"Molly, you went there enough time to memorize the platform number." Mr. Weasley said, bemused. "You really should watch what you are saying, dear."

"Well, it's very distracting when you lead an army of over energetic boys." Mrs. Weasley said defensively, her face slightly red.

**"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go... "**

Ginny buried her complete red face into her arms, embarrassed at her past actions.

**"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."**

"Git." Ron and the twins grumbled at the mention of their older brother who was currently sitting next to the Minister.

**What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it - but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.**

**"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.**

"I'm not Fred, I'm George." Fred said, grinning at his mother. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

**"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"**

"Everyone fall for that." Fred snickered at the sight of his mother's face. She looked angry, bemused, and resigned at the same time.

**"Sorry, George, dear."**

**"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. **

"It's very fun to confuse people." George told no one in particular.

**His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone - but how had he done it?**

"Simple. You just run straight to the barrier."

"Thank you for your advice, Ernie, but you are four years late."

**Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there - and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.**

**There was nothing else for it.**

**"Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman.**

**"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."**

**She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.**

"Harry!" Ron shouted, offended at his description. "I do _not_ have big hands and feet and a long nose!"

"Hate to burst your bubble, mate, but you actually do." Harry replied and dodged the smack from Ron using his seeker reflex..

**"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to -"**

**"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded.**

**"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."**

**"Er - okay," said Harry.**

**He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.**

"It is." Harry and Ron winced, thinking of their second year.

**He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble - leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run**

"If you thought you were gonna smash into that then why didn't you stop?" Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw inquired, and Harry shrugged in reply. "I'm not sure. I guess since I saw them disappearing some part of me believed I would also go through it or something. But of course there was another part of me that was arguing it wasn't possible."

** - the barrier was coming nearer and nearer - he wouldn't be able to stop - the cart was out of control - he was a foot away - he closed his eyes ready for the crash -**

**It didn't come... he kept on running... he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, He had done it.**

"Great job, Harry!" The Weasley twin ruffled the messy hair, causing Harry to squawk in protest.

**Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.**

**The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."**

Neville flushed a bit as he was mentioned before continuing.

**"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.**

**A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.**

**"Give us a look, Lee, go on."**

**The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.**

Ron shuddered as he was reminded with the particular incident in his second year. "Spiders." He muttered, scowling at the table. "Stupid man-eating giant spiders." Harry, who knew what the red haired teen was talking about, patted his back sympathetically while others only frowned in confusion.

**Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.**

Majority of the students who experienced that winced.

**"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier.**

"And we come in!" Yelled the excited twins, bouncing in their seats.

**"Yes, please," Harry panted.**

**"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"**

"Was that really George or Fred?" Terry asked, and devilish smirks appeared on the twins' faces. "Not telling!" They chorused, irritating the Ravenclaw. However, their smiles faltered when Luna calmly spoke up.

"It was George."

"What how did you know that?" The twins all but whined, clearly not liking that someone else other than them could tell them apart. Luna only smiled mysteriously. "Are you a seer or something?"

"My daddy says our family carries seer blood, so I do see and know things." Luna tilted her face to side, somehow managing to look disinterested. "But you don't need to be a seer to tell you apart. You just have to use your observational skill."

"Thanks, Luna! Finally I have some chance at naming them correctly. It annoys me to no end when they start confusing me with their identity." Ginny exclaimed, grinning triumphantly at her brothers, not really surprised that Luna was a seer. Besides, she experienced weird things in the Wizarding world and the blond always seemed to know things.

However the others weren't so open-minded. They stared at her in disbelief or just scoffed at her. Harry on the other hand, agreed with Ginny. After all, he had saw and did many unbelievable and impossible things, so why not?

**With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.**

**"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.**

**"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.**

**"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you-?"**

**"He _is,"_ said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.**

**"What?" said Harry.**

**"_Harry Potter_," chorused the twins.**

**"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am."**

"'Oh, him'? Harry, you are referring to yourself as 'him'."

"What? I wasn't used to the idea of me being famous!"

**The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red.**

"Sorry, Harry."

"Nah, it's okay. I got used to it by now."

** Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.**

**"Fred? George? Are you there?"**

**"Coming, Mom."**

**With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.**

**Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. **

"Eavesdropping, Harry?" Hermione frowned at her, but before Harry could say anything in his defense, the twins joined the conversation.

"We are so proud of you, Harry! You have more potential of prankster than we've previously thought!" They started congratuating Harry on his 'success', obvilious to a death glare the teen was sending to them. "Eavesdropping on the us is rather hard if we do say so ourselves."

"Quiet, will you? I rather finish this book early than later." Angelina said, casually waving her wand towards the twins. Instantly, they behaved themselves, and Harry sent a grateful look at her.

**Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.**

**"Ron, you've got something on your nose."**

**The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.**

Ron subconsciously rubbed his nose.

**"Mom - geroff" He wriggled free.**

**"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.**

**"Shut up," said Ron.**

"Language, Ronald." Hermione and Mrs. Weasley said at once.

**"Where's Percy?" said their mother.**

**"He's coming now."**

**The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it.**

"That P stands for 'prat'." Fred said brightly. Percy gave no sign whether he heard Fred or not except looking away from his family.

**"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -"**

**"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."**

**"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once -"**

**"Or twice -"**

**"A minute -"**

**"All summer -"**

**"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.**

"'Percy the Prefect'? I prefer Percy-The-Poor-Excuse-Of-Son-And-Brother." George stated, and this time Percy turned slightly red, but otherwise remained silent.

**"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.**

**"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."**

**She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.**

**"Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -"**

"You should never give the pranksters ideas, Molly. I speak from experience and I'm sure many of you agree." Remus said bemused, and his smile grew when more than few professors nodded in agreement.

**"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."**

**"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."**

**"It's not funny. And look after Ron."**

"I can take care of myself just fine." Ron huffed.

**"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."**

**"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.**

**"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"**

"You sound like my aunt when she's gossiping." Harry informed the twins. The twins looked outraged at this as did Petunia. They were nothing alike!

**Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.**

**"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"**

**"Who?"**

**"Harry Potter!"**

**Harry heard the little girl's voice.**

**"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, please..."**

If it was possible, Ginny turned even redder than before.

**"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. **

"I really hope the Wizarding world realize that." Harry said making no attempts to block his distaste of his fame. Around him, people who accused him of being attention seeker shifted uneasily.

**Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"**

**"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning."**

"And I dearly wish the bloody scar ("Language, Harry.") will disappear." Harry muttered and Tonks assured him in her usual cheerful voice. "Don't worry, Harry! You can learn some glamour charms to change your appearance and there's also a possibility that you are a metamorphmagus."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your hair grew in one night and that might be your metamorphmagus skill rather than a accidental magic."

**"Poor dear - no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."**

**"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"**

"No I didn't but I certainly do now." Harry made a face as he remembered Voldemort's face. "It's not a sight that you want to see. Especially when he's laughing, angry or performing unforgivable curses."

**Their mother suddenly became very stern.**

**"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."**

**"All right, keep your hair on."**

**A whistle sounded.**

**"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.**

**"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."**

**"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."**

"I never got that, you know."

"Oh, we figured someone else needed it more than you. I'm sure the book explains it." The twins and Harry shared a grin.

**"_George!_"**

**"Only joking, Mom."**

**The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.**

**Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.**

"Well, obviously. I don't think anyone wants to be with _them_ rather than in Hogwarts."

**The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in.**

**"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."**

"'Everywhere else is full'? Ron, you just came there to see the famous Boy-Who-Lived, didn't you?" Hermione deadpanned. This time, Ron turned bright red and apologized to Harry. The emerald eyed teen waved the apology aside but he couldn't help but feel hurt that his best friend had come because he was famous.

**Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.**

"You just had to bring that up." Ron groaned. Harry smirked, not looking apologetic at all. Dudley stared at him curiously. This was not Harry Potter that he was used to. The one he knew was quiet, freakish and always had his guard up. But this Harry was different. Of course he was still weird but he never saw him so...carefree and cheerful.

**"Hey, Ron."**

**The twins were back.**

**"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."**

"I saw bigger spiders." Ron mumbled.

**"Right," mumbled Ron.**

**"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then.**

**"Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.**

**"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.**

"Ronald!"

"Sorry mom! Sorry Harry!"

**Harry nodded.**

**"Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got - you know..."**

**He pointed at Harry's forehead.**

**Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. **

"Bloody scar."

"Language, Harry!"

**Ron stared.**

**"So that's where You-Know-Who-?"**

"Ronald! I told you not to ask him!"

**"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."**

**"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.**

**"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."**

"I remember more now." Harry mumbled, remembering his parent's last words and Voldemort's laugh.

**"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.**

**"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him.**

"You did?" Ron looked at Harry in surprise, who merely shrugged in response. "You were one of the first wizards I've talked with. So yes, I was very curious about you."

**"Er - Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."**

**"So you must know loads of magic already."**

**The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about.**

"Blood traitors." Draco sneered distastefully, and Ron scowled at him in return.

**"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"**

**"Horrible - well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."**

**"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking glo****omy.**

"Why?" Bill looked puzzled, while Charlie frowned. The twins scrunched their faces in thought, and Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked confused as well. "You don't like us?"

Ron' ears turned pink and he firmly fixed his gaze on his fingers. "The book will explain it." He muttered, still not looking up.

**"I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first.**

"Oh, Ron." Mrs. Weasley's eyes were suspciously watery. "Do you really believe that?"

"I, uh-" Ron stammered, his face turning pink like his ears.

"We are going to talk about this." Mr. Weasley said, not leaving a room for argument. The Weasley siblings nodded in understanding.

**You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."**

"Stupid old rat." The Golden Trio hissed under their breath.

**Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.**

**"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead."**

**Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.**

**Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up.**

"Ron! How can you get cheered up by that?" Hermione shrieked indignantly. Harry tried to interfere to stop the upcoming argument, but he was un successful.

"Hermione, it's fine-."

"No! It's not _fine_, as you put it. He's taking pleasure in knowing your unhappiness, and he's no better than the Death Eaters who torture people for their entertainment!"

"Hey! I get it that it was wrong of me to be cheered up by that, but that's ridiculous! I was just glad that he wasn't going to tease me because my family wasn't rich, but I'm nothing like the Death Eaters! Besides, Harry sugar-coated the details so I didn't know he was really abused! If I knew, of course I would have told someone to stop it."

"Hermione, Ron's right. I did leave out the details, so it isn't his fault. Drop it, okay?" Harry set his jaw stubbornly and Hermione knew it was just useless argument and she was rather harsh. She turned slightly pink and they apologized to each other.

**"... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about be ing a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort-"**

People shrieked or flinched at the name and Harry rolled his eyes at their reaction. Honestly, they claim that Voldemort was dead and they were still afraid to use the name. If they did find out truth, he wouldn't be surprised if they faint every time someone says the name.

**Ron gasped.**

**"What?" said Harry.**

**"You said You-Know-Who's name!" **

"He always say it." Ron complained.

"Fear of name increases fear of itself." Harry quoted, shaking his head at his best friend's behavior.

**said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people -"**

**"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry, "I just never knew you shouldn't. **

"You should actually. It's just a name for Merlin's sake." Harry corrected his younger-self.

**See what I mean? I've got loads to learn... I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."**

"Never doubt yourself, Harry. From now on, I'm personally making sure you are doing your best on your grades." Hermione declared, leaving no room for an argument. To her surprise, Harry accepted it easily.

"Okay, then. It will be very helpful if you help me. I don't really know how to study properly so maybe you can teach me how."

**"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."**

"Yes, and one of them that I know learns much more quickly." Ron and Harry chorused, and Hermione swattted at them but couldn't stop her grin.

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.**

**Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"**

**Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor.**

**He had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry**

"What's a Mars Bar?"

"It's one of a muggle sweets."

** - but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.**

"Do you have a sweet tooth? 'Cause that's a lot of sweets you bought."

"The book did say that I didn't want to miss anything, but I do like sweet things."

**Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.**

**"Hungry, are you?"**

**"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.**

**Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."**

"What? But then who likes corned beef?" Mrs. Weasley asked puzzled, and Charlie rolled his eyes. "It's mine, mom."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear." Ron waved the apology aside, looking rather uncomfortablle that his mother was in verge of tears and that she was apologizing to him.

**"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on -"**

**"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."**

**"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).**

Remus smiled fondly. The first time he had money to buy foods, Harry shared them without hestiation. Same thought ran through the minds of Sirius, professors and many others.

**"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.**

"You eat frogs?" Dudley asked incredulously, and everyone were surprised that he was listening. Vernon looked furious that his son took interest in freakish stuff and asked the freaks about it. Petunia only looked frightened that someone will curse them any moment and clutched his son's arm tightly. Harry recovered first and replied to his question.

"No, it's just enchanted to move like its alive. I can give one if you like." Harry offered and Dudley was about to accept it when Vernon interrupted.

"_No_! I will not let my son eat something from _you_, boy! Do you think I forgot what happened when Dudders ate your _freakish_ treats? If you ever even get near my son I'll-"

"You'll what, Mr. Dursley?" Susan asked, dangerously. Her usual cheerful-self was replaced by deadly aura and she raised her wand to point at the Dursley, ready. To hex them. Hannah, who was also angry at Harry's relatives, shook her head.

"Susan, as much as I'd love to let you curse them to next century, I don't think it's a good idea. You'll definitely get into trouble if you do it!" She hissed, gripping Susan's arm to lower it. "Besides, you know the twins are planning a big prank on them so just wait for a little more while will you?" When it was obvious that she was not going to calm down, Hannah forced her to drink the calming potion.

Harry was also struggling to keep his friends in control. By one hand he was grabbing Snuffles and Ron, and with his other hand he held Remus and Ginny. Thankfully for him, Neville had better control of his anger and he was trying to make the twins drink the calming potion. Luna was also holding Hermione next to him, who was very eager to pounce at the Dursleys.

"_Will you calm down?_ It's just an empty threat!"

After many yelling and pleading, everyone sat down. But the Dursleys had already received several stinging hexes from others who didn't get restrained. Some of the students swore that few professors even hexed them and it was believable since they had smiled smugly.

**"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."**

**"What?"**

**"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."**

"They are very rare." Collectors of Chocolate Frog cards nodded their heads.

**Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half- moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.**

**"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry.**

**"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa - thanks."**

**Harry turned over his card and read:**

_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS**_

_**Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.**_

"It was there all the time and we wasted so much time searching for it." Ron moaned pitifully, clearly wishing he had spent time anywhere else than at the library. Hermione disagreed and huffed in annoyance at his behaviour.

**Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.**

"Pictures move?" Dudley asked for the second time, and people weren't so caught off guard this time.

"Yeah, and Hogwarts have thousands of moving portraits. They are pretty cool." Colin smiled, but second later he wiped his smile off his face. He had bullied his hero and he wasn't going to warm up on him if he could help it.

**"He's gone!"**

**"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting."**

**Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.**

**"Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."**

**"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "Weird!"**

**Harry stared as Dumbledore slid back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them.**

"They are really fascinating." Many muggleborns and half-bloods agreed.

** Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.**

**"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and mar- malade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."**

"And it was so terrible." George groaned dramatically.

**Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.**

**"Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts."**

**They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.**

"That's not really bad." Tonks commented. "At least you didn't get tree. It's awful, and I'm speaking from experience."

**The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.**

**There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. **

"Harry, when are you going to describe me in more detail? You can't keep calling me round-faced boy." Neville complained, and Harry grinned sheepishly. "I'm not sure but I think I'll learn your name soon. I recall Hermione saying your name."

**He looked tearful.**

**"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"**

**When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"**

"He just needs some freedom and time to be by himself. He likes you but he's kind of an explorer." Luna commented, and Neville blinked several times before nodding dumbly.

**"He'll turn up," said Harry.**

**"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..."**

**He left.**

**"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."**

**The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.**

**"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust.**

"I say it will be much better if he _did_ die." Harry said venomously, and surprisingly Hermione didn't scold him. Instead, she looked like she was agreeing wholeheartedly.

** "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."**

**He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.**

**"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. **

"That's highly dangerous, Molly. You should buy him a new one." Professor McGonagall frowned. Mrs. Weasley quickly assured her. "Oh, I did after that...incident in his second year." Then she glared at Ron who was whistling innocently, pretending he hadn't heard it.

**Anyway-"**

**He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.**

**"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. **

"See? I did learn your name."

**She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.**

"Harry!"

"Sorry, okay? How was I suppose to know my thoughts would be written as a book and would be read to the entire population of Hogwarts?"

**"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.**

**"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."**

"Miss. Granger, that was very rude of you." Professor McGonagall scolded one of her favorite students, and Hermione ducked her head. "Sorry Professor. Sorry Ron."

**She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.**

**"Er - all right."**

**He cleared his throat.**

**"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."**

The twins sniggered loudly, easily dodging Ron's swats aimed at their heads.

"I can't believe you really believed that." Fred said, ducking his head to avoid his younger brother's arm.

"Yeah. I thought you knew us better than that." George said, grinning as if he wasn't trying to avoid smacks that would be very painful if he got hit.

"I also can't believe I believed you." Ron replied, smirking when he finally hit both twins.

**He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.**

**"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"**

**She said all this very fast.**

Neville, who was taking his time saying the paragraph, looked astonished. "How do you say that fast?" Hermione blushed.

**Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.**

All students except for some Ravenclaws looked also stunned at it.

"Do we need to memorize them?" A first year asked fearfully, but was relieved when she got 'no' as her answer.

"How are you not in Ravenclaw?" Terry asked, and shuddered. "If she was qualified as more Gryffindor than Ravenclaw, then I don't want to know what kind of 'brave' things she'll do. She might even help Harry rob the Gringotts!"

"For the last time,_ I am not going to rob Gringotts!_"

**"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.**

**"Harry Potter," said Harry.**

**"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."**

"I do hope you know I don't like my fame by now, 'Mione."

Harry said dryly, raising his eyebrow at her. Hermione huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Of course I do, Harry. Give me some credit, will you? Besides, anyone who in their right minds should know how you avoid being in the middle of the attention." Her last comment was directed towards the Minister, who pretended he didn't hear her and fiddled with his bowler hat. But he couldn't stop the redness that seemed to travel upwards from his neck and spreading on his face.

**"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.**

**"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."**

**And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.**

"'Toadless boy'? Harry, you just learned my name and you are still not using it."

**"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it,"**

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, disapproving her son's rude behaviour. Ron blushed. "Sorry, Hermione."

** said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."**

"Of course I did."

**"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.**

**"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."**

Slytherins glared at Ron as one, and Ron glared back, but he couldn't hide his discomfort completely.

**"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"**

"Ha! So I did say You-Know-Who for you." Harry looked triumphant. "Now you can't complain that I never say You-Know-Who."

"I bet that was the only time you did it, though." Ron pointed out.

**"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.**

**"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. "So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"**

**Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.**

**"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," **

"I am a cursebreaker, Ron! How can you forget your own brother's job?" Bill sniffed, turning his face into wounded expression.

**said Ron. "Did you hear about ****Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles - someone tried to rob a high security vault."**

**Harry stared.**

**"Really? What happened to them?"**

**"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."**

**Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You- Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying.**

**"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.**

"I was wondering when you'll bring that up. You always talk non-stop about Quidditch." Hermione said dryly, and rolled her eyes when Quidditch manias let out a loud protest, "Quidditch is the best game in the world!"

**"Er - I don't know any," Harry confessed.**

**"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world -" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville **

"So I did use your name!"

**the toadless boy,**

"Or maybe not..."

** or Hermione Granger this time.**

**Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.**

**"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"**

**"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.**

"They _are _bodyguards."

**"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

**Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.**

**"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."**

"Mr. Malfoy! That is very rude behavior and I'll take ten points from Slytherin." Professor McGonagall said, her lips pressed into thin line. Although he knew it was futile, Draco tried to protest only to be silenced by his Head of the House.

**He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."**

"You need to learn how to make friends." Harry told Draco absentmindedly. "It's no good if you start insulting someone's new friend." Draco sneered and held his head high, but inside his head he was pondering on what he just heard. So if he didn't insult the Weasel, Potter would have accepted his friendship?

**He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.**

**"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.**

**Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.**

**"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."**

"Another ten points from Slytherin." This time, Draco didn't even bother to say anything.

**Both Harry and Ron stood up.**

**"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.**

**"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.**

**"Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.**

"You were really short when you were first year, Harry." Ron informed him. "You looked even more shorter when you stood near Crabbe and Goyle."

"Thanks a lot, Ron. It really helped my self-esteem." Harry said sarcastically.

"You are welcome, Harry."

**"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."**

**Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.**

"What? Why? How? You didn't tell me about this." Hermione said the last part to Harry and Ron accusingly. Ginny and Tonks, however, looked excited. "Ohhhh, what happened? Did you hex him or something? Come on, tell me!"

"Nobody got seriously injured, and it wasn't us. So can we continue?"

**Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle - Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbets finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. **

"I bet that was the only time he did something useful." Ron grumbled to himself.

**Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.**

**"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.**

"It was really a strange sight."

**I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep-"**

**And so he had.**

"He just hit the window and all he do is sleep? Seriously?" Ernie asked ridiculously.

"His only strength is sleeping." To Ernie's shock, it was Remus who answered him. His usual gentle persona was gone and he was grumbling darkly to himself.

**"You've met Malfoy before?"**

**Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.**

**"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. **

"And some people believe that." Ron said loud enough so the Minister could hear him.

**My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"**

"Ronald, I am going to talk with you about your behaviors." Mrs. Weasley glared at Ron, but she was surprised when Ron didn't argue as much as she expected.

**"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"**

**"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"**

**"All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"**

"Why do you guys keep reminding me of that?" Ron whined. "It sounds like I'm a little kid who can't take care of myself."

**Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.**

**He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them.**

**A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."**

**Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.**

**The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"**

**Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.**

**"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"**

**Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.**

"I was worried about Trevor." Neville quickly defended himself before anyone could comment on it.

**"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."**

**There was a loud "Oooooh!"**

**The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.**

"It is very impressive." All students agreed, while Dudley looked confused. "Your school is a castle?"

"Well, duh. Where do you think you are in? No ordinary school can be this big you know." Ginny rolled her eyes at his question.

**"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"**

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.**

"The river is really cold. You should never go in there without warming charm." The twins shivered, and Harry looked at them strangely. "What? How did you end up going into there?"

"Well, you see, when we were just tiny first years and was riding the boat, Georgr here thought it was a great idea to try to see what's in the lake."

"I did say I was sorry!"

"Anyways, while he was observing, his weight caused the boat to rock and naturally we got dumped in the lake."

"How did you get out?" Dennis asked eagerly, as the story was similar to his own.

"A giant squid helped us! Come to think of it, we never got a chance to thank it." George mused, then snapped out of it when Remus chuckled to himself. "What?"

"It appears that the squid like helping the unfortunate first years who ended up in water." He explained. "When I was a first year James and my...other friends got too excited and caused the boat to flip over."

**"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.**

**"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.**

**"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.**

**They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.**

**"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"**

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.**

"That's the end of the chapter." Neville announced, closing the book shut. Dumbledore stood up. "Now that will be enough reading for today. Eat your dinner and go to your dormitories. You should be here until seven o'clock tomorrow and the guests will be escorted to spare rooms. Hagrid, if you will?"

The Dursleys looked terrified at the idea of being lead by Hagrid and more than several students could've sworn they saw their Headmaster chuckling to himself. Umbridge and the Minister looked disappointed they couldn't get any dirt on Dumbledore and Harry.

The Great Hall instantly erupted into chatter, all of them discussing what they've read so far and what were their opinions. Harry, who was busy filling his hungry stomach, didn't see the twin's maniac grins. Tonight, the Dursleys were going to pay for what they did and no one could stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, and sorry for making you guys wait! I was kept busy by all the school works so I didn't have lots of time to write.<strong>

**So Dursleys are here. Did anyone guess it? In the next chapter, they are going to be pranked by the Weasley twins and if you have any ideas, let me know. It will be fun to write different pranks.**

**Any suggestions or opinions are welcome! Please read and review! **


End file.
